Kaitou Joker: Futago no Warutsu (Temporada 1)
by Joky-chan
Summary: La leyenda cuenta que nadie ha encontrado el misterioso tesoro de “Moonlight Romance" pero algo más sucede en el jardín de lirios y el misterioso libro ¿por qué los hace volver? ¿Y cuál es la razón de los lirios? Una historia que creé con el anime/manga Kaitou Joker con un pequeño ligero toque yaoi y con las parejas SpadexJoker y JokerxShadow.
1. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo 1: La Búsqueda del Misterioso Tesoro_**

En una tranquila mañana de sol Joker acompañado de Hachi y Spade caminaban y conversaban de algo que les había llamado la atención:

Spade: ¡Oye, Joker! ¿Haz escuchado el rumor del misterioso tesoro que nadie ha podido robar?

-A lo que Spade le dio un gran asombro a Joker por la cual contestó.

Joker: ¡No! ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-A lo que justo comenzó la conversación Hachi se le suma.

Hachi: ¡O-Oh! ¡Lo he escuchado antes!

-Sorprendido Hachi le cuenta la historia del misterioso tesoro.

Hachi: Cuenta la leyenda de que ese tesoro es invaluable, pero que esta fuera del ojo humano, al parecer muchas batallas se dieron por buscar ese gran tesoro. El nombre que le dieron al tesoro es "Moonlight Romance" Lo único que se sabía es que justamente está en un altar en el jardín de lirios.

-A lo que Hachi narró toda la historia del tesoro se mostraron varias imágenes de lo que narraba y así es como Spade acepto de que era correcta la historia que contó, pero se puso pensativo al darse cuenta de que algo falta en esa historia.

Spade: *pensativo* ¡hmp! ¿No crees que falta algo más a esa historia, Hachi?

-En espanto los dos dijeron.

Joker y Hachi: ¿Hay algo más?

-Y así Spade les explica lo que falta.

Spade: Lo que falta es un libro.

-Joker asombrado le dijo.

Joker: ¿Un libro?

Spade: * explica* No es un simple libro por el cual esta puesto en el altar, al parecer quien lea ese libro cae en un sueño profundo de la cual no puede ser despertado.

-A lo que lo que les terminó de explicar Spade sobre de es historia los dos asustados de lo último mencionado, pero decidido Joker acepto buscar ese raro tesoro.

Joker: *sonrisa maléfica* ¡Nah~ creo puedo encontrar ese tesoro tan pronto con todos los milagros que tenga!

Así que los tres se fueron a toda marcha por la búsqueda del tesoro.

A lo largo del día llegaron a ese lugar buscando el tesoro, se puede apreciar un jardín lleno de lirios y que el viento soplaba en lugar haciendo mover a un lado a otro ligeramente los lirios; emocionados los chicos vieron el hermoso jardín de lirios.

Hachi Joker y Spade: ¡Es hermoso!

-Mientras los tres chicos contemplan el jardín que parece de cuentos de hadas tan solo por unos segundos, con el tiempo que queda Spade les pregunto a los dos.

Spade: ¿Qué les parece si empezamos con la búsqueda?

-Así los Hachi y Joker afirmaron con la cabeza.

Hachi: *sonriente* ¡Si! *levanta su mano*

En tanto los chicos buscando por todo alrededor del jardín sin tocar un pie y no encuentran absolutamente nada, y Joker se estaba aburriendo.

Joker: *molesto* ¡¿Oigan, hasta cuando vamos a seguir buscando ese tesoro?!

En lo que él de curioso se le ocurre la idea de arrancar unos de los lirios, pero en cuanto Joker quería arrancar los lirios Hachi y Spade espantados vieron la acción de Joker.

Hachi y Spade: *Espanto* ¡¿QUEEEEEEÉ?!

Desde ese instante los dos corrieron atrapar a Joker, llegando atraparlo Spade lo toma de los brazos mientras que Hachi por ser pequeño lo tomó de una pierna para detenerlo.

Hachi: ¡Joker-san detente!

Spade: ¡No arranques esos lirios!

Muy enfurecido Joker se detuvo de su acción.

Joker: ¡Ya suéltenme!

Los dos chicos lo sueltan a lo que amargado Joker les contesta.

Joker: ¡Ja! ¿Y por qué no hay que arrancar esos lirios?

Confusos los dos chicos hasta que Hachi vio a lo lejos el altar así que decidió ir a verlo mientras Joker y Spade vieron que Hachi se va corriendo.

Joker y Spade: ¡Oye, Hachi!

Mientras los dos trataron de detenerlo fueron corriendo hasta que Hachi llegó al altar y vio un libro abierto puesto en un pedestal y que las páginas de ese libro contenía algo mágico que al leer esas palabras el sueño profundo para Hachi llegó a leerlo, pero en cuanto los chicos llegaron Hachi ya se había quedado dormido.

Joker: ¡Hachi!

-A lo que Spade sabía que eso iba muy pronto bajó la cabeza y puso su mano en la cara tomando en cuenta que estaba despreocupado.

Spade: ¡Are, are! Sabía que esto iba a pasar.

Así que Joker se agachó para tomar el cuerpo dormido de Hachi y así se levantó para cargarlo.

En el total silencio en el que estaba un rayo aparece de la nada destruyendo parte del lugar de un susto Joker y Spade quedaron atrapados en un aprieto.

Así es como un Shadow Joker aparece, frunciendo el ceño con su paraguas señaló a los dos chicos.

Shadow Joker: ¡Deténgase ahí o ya verán!

Joker y Spade enfurecidos en cuanto vieron a Shadow Joker en su aparición da el comienzo del conflicto.

Fin.


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo 2: Búsqueda Implacable_**

En la atardecer ya entrando el crepúsculo de la noche Joker y Spade han quedado atrapados en un aprieto, ya que Shadow aparece y les bloquea la salida en lo que lo dos prepararon sus armas para luchar contra Shadow y así la pelea en busca del tesoro da comienzo.

Spade le pidió Joker que proteja el libro del altar y decidido fue con el cuerpo dormido de Hachi hacía el altar y así Spade se quedó a pelear contra Shadow, pero aún así al parecer Shadow fue corriendo a donde Joker tendría que proteger.

Spade: ¿Qué?

A lo que Joker tomó el libro se fue corriendo a toda velocidad, pero en cuanto iba alejarse de Shadow y Spade al parecer Shadow ya había dado un salto y se le aparece cerca de Joker así sin más escape no le quedó de otra que tirar el libro hasta donde Spade se quedó, mientras en lo que Joker tiró el libro Spade fue corriendo para atraparlo mientras Shadow asombrado no le quedó de otra que pelear contra Spade con su paraguas lo empuñando ataca a Spade indefenso, en lo que Shadow iba atacar Joker saca su cartas esquivando el ataque de Shadow.

Shadow: ¡Maldición! *frunciendo el ceño*

Entre los dos bloquearon Shadow dejándolo sin ninguna salida en lo que muy furioso apuntó a Spade con su paraguas haciendo aparecer rayos de ella atacando; en lo que los dos ven el ataque de Shadow fue que Spade que está siendo atacado esquivar el ataque de Shadow pero para su suerte el rayo rozó hasta sus hombros hiriendolo y que cayó al suelo del dolor en cuanto a Joker siendo el blanco real de Joker, Shadow apuntó con su paraguas a Joker.

Joker: ¡Spade! *preocupación*

Con el temor que Joker lleva, muy enfadado Shadow no soporta el juego de estos chicos.

Shadow: ¡Ya basta, me tienen harto su estúpido juego! ¡Denme ya ese libro o no quieren sufrir!

Lentamente Spade se levanta heridos tomando su mano al hombro derecho.

Spade: N-No te dejare *ki* que tomes el libro. ¡Oye Joker! *lanza el libro*

En lo que Joker tomó el libro que le lanzó Spade sale corriendo hasta un bosque justo en medio de la noche mientras Shadow chupándose los dientes fue corriendo. En medio de una persecución en lo Joker siendo perseguido por Shadow, al parecer llegó en una parte del bosque donde su suelo había casi la gran parte rocas de la cual tropezó dando vueltas y quedándose acostado del suelo refiriendo que se dio una caída pero a lo que el Hachi dormido cayó hacia otro lado donde él estaba y el libro cayó justo arriba de su cabeza, de la cual Shadow aparece enfrente de él apuntando con su paraguas cerca de los brillantes ojos azules de Joker.

Shadow: ¡Al fin obtengo tu atención, Joker!

Y así Shadow se agacha para tomar el libro, pero antes de tomar el libro acercó un poco su rostro dando un pequeño acercamiento de miradas, en lo que lo dos ladrones comparten miradas a Joker sus mejillas se pusieron de un tono rosa y con la boca abierta por su reacción extraña mientras ve sus brillantes ojos dorados de Shadow.

Así en ese acercamiento Shadow le susurra a Joker dejando excitado.

Shadow: La próxima vez te asesinare.

En lo que Shadow toma el se levanta alejándose, cartas de su parte trasera tiene un logo con una figura de espada de poker con una "S" en el centro atacaron a Shadow dejando sin escape una vez más a Joker en lo que estaba atrapado en una vista al revés una silueta un tanto físico de chica aparece un chico de cabello azul largo con flequillo en forma de corona de ojos violeta Spade da su aparición.

Spade: ¡No tan rápido, Shadow! *señaló a Shadow*

En lo que Shadow sigue atrapado un joven señor

Con un monóculo en el lado izquierdo de sus ojos apunta con su pistola haciendo Shadow soltara el libro y en eso el ver quien disparó, mientras Spade tomó el libro el joven viejo del cielo les grita:

¡Vamos chicos suban pronto!

En lo que Spade le pide al confundido Joker que le diera su mano.

Spade: ¡Vamos, Joker levántate!

Y así la confusión que Joker llevaba se esfumó y Spade le dio su mano y Joker levantó su mano hasta tomarse de las manos y así poder levantar y el salir del suelo en el que estaba acostado.

Salieron corriendo hasta donde el joven viejo que colgaba de unas escaleras mientras se les acercaba volando.

Spade: ¡Silver Heart!

Joker: ¡Maestro!

Ambos tomaron las escaleras y volaron lejos de Shadow que aún no creía lo que paso.

Fin.


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Capítulo 3: El Libro Maldito_**

De regreso a la Sky Joker al parecer justo en la sala donde ve televisión mientras cómodamente en el sofá tomando té una joven chica de cabello rubio de dos coletas es Queen.

Queen: ¡Al parecer ustedes han conseguido el tesoro! ¿No es así?

Joker: * sonrisa fingida* ¡Claro! *Se rasca la cara*

Al lado de Queen esta un lindo perro blanco de franjas verdes durmiendo a lado, que de repente se despertó y olió algo se levantó y fue hasta donde Spade quien tiene el libro en cuanto Spade vio que el perro se acercaba por el libro levantó el brazo muy alto por lo violento que se ha vuelto.

Spade: ¡Oye, Roco ya basta! ¡Calmate!

En lo que corría en toda la nave mientras que los tres chicos y Silver Heart lo sucedido siendo un momento bastante cómico al parecer en lo que Spade erróneamente se defendió con el libro abierto y al parecer Roco cayó dormido por la cual eso los preocupó tanto Spade como a Joker.

Joker: ¡Roco! ¡Spade idiota!

Ya que él llevó a Roco y Hachi al sofá con la preocupación que todos ellos llevaban Joker hizo lo posible para despertar a su compañero pero no despertó, por la cual solo le dio un abrazo a Hachi con toda la tristeza.

Joker: ¡Hachi, por favor despierta! *llorando*

También Queen furiosa le pide una explicación porque Roco tampoco despertaba.

Queen: ¡Spade, maldito! ¿¡Dime que le haz hecho a Roco!?

Muy furiosa entre sus sollozos Queen empuño la espada con una pose de samurai, en lo que apunta Queen con la espada Spade horrorizado trató de pedir disculpas a Queen pero de nada sirvió.

Spade: ¡Calmate, Queen! *Espanto* ¡ Esta vez no es mi culpa!

Queen guardo su espada con algo de enojo, a lo que pensativo Silver Heart presintió que algo extraño guardaba ese misterioso así que se quedó a ver el libro para saber algo más en lo que Silver Heart ojeo el libro cayó dormido al piso mostrando su trasero a la cara de todos los presentes.

A lo que los chicos preocupados por esta situación escucharon a alguien caer y vieron al parecer a Silver Heart caer dormido y aún más así cayeron los tres chicos al suelo por la locura de Silver Heart y Joker rápidamente se levantó regañando al muy dormido Silver Heart.

Joker: ¡Oye, eres un idiota!

A lo que Silver Heart se le sumó a los que se quedaron dormidos por leer el libro maldito Queen les pide inmediatamente a los dos chicos que resolvieran el misterio ya que no quiere estar involucrada en todo el embrollo que armaron. Y al parecer los dos chicos se dan vuelta y Joker que empezó a silbar lentamente se marchan dejando que Queen furiosa los tomara por los hombros y se asustaron.

Queen: Ustedes dos. ¿¡A dónde creen que van!? ¡Vayan pronto a resolver esto rápido!

A lo que Joker y Spade seguían asustados por el tremendo regaño rápido se dieron vuelta y firmes le dieron saludo militar a la muy furiosa Queen.

Joker y Spade: ¡Sí, señorita Queen!

Y así pasaron la noche los chicos al saber que Hachi, Roco y Silver Heart se han quedado dormidos por culpa de ese libro.

Justo a la medianoche en la oscura nave donde viajan Joker y Hachi, Joker se le ocurre ir de regreso al campo de lirios y ver lo que realmente pasó.

Luego al llegar al campo de lirios se encontró con Spade peleando contra Shadow.

En lo que parece ser la derrota de Spade por lo herido en un susto Joker grito.

Joker: ¡Spade!

Fin.


	4. Capítulo 4

**_Capítulo 4: La Caída de Spade_**

En la noche brillante de luna menguante, llegando Joker a ver todo el conflicto de Spade contra Shadow que al parecer esperaba su venganza, Spade ya estaba por perder la pelea. Joker asustado más no obtuvo más opción que gritar.

Joker: ¡Spade!

Y así Shadow mientras sostenía fuertemente de la ropa Spade mientras casi le da un puñetazo a la cara de Spade es cuando herido Shadow y Spade vieron que Joker llegó a ver todo lo sucedido.

En lo que él furioso cubrió su rostro y en un crujir de dientes el entró en acción a rescatar a su amigo y así una vez más volvió la pelea de Joker contra Shadow.

Spade aliviado es como soltado por Shadow lo toma de la muñeca fuertemente y en lo Shadow es atacado por las cartas explosivas de Joker que ya las había lanzado en ataque. Y así la pelea parecía no tener final alguno por la cual en lo que los Joker y Spade atrapados en el humo Shadow que quedó atrapado en ella ciegamente se escucha golpes desenfrenados él alcanzó a ver que Joker y Spade ya estaban peleando entre sí.

Spade: ¡Joker-san! *Furia*

Joker: ¡Eh! *Furia*

Spade: ¡No te metas en mis asuntos! *Furia*

Joker: ¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada! *Furia*

Mientras en lo que dos chicos con la mirada fría chocaron sus frentes, con despreocupación Shadow disparó rayos de su paraguas atacando a Joker y Spade, indefenso los dos se apartaron asombrados del ataque recibido. En furia para la comica pelea de ellos dos y da comienzo de nuevo la pelea dos contra uno.

Más tarde en lo que Spade trata de ganar Joker ya estaba por el ataque final hasta que Shadow los tomó ambos de las muñecas y chocar entre ellos y cada quien por su lado cayeron al suelo y Spade soltó el libro y cayó en manos de Shadow quien abrió el libro durmiendo a Spade a su paso es como es vencido por el y las últimas palabras que dijo Spade antes de caer dormido.

Spade: ¿Shadow que pretendes hacer con este libro?

En una escena de flashback hizo recordar a Shadow y el plan del Professor Clover.

*Flashback*

En una habitación cubierta por la oscuridad justo se puede apreciar a un sujeto disfrazado de arriba hacia abajo sentado en un trono cubierto de oro mientras acaricia a una gata que miraba a los ojos de Shadow

Por lo cual fue llamado.

Professor Clover: Necesito que tomes esta misión, solo deja que se distraigan con el libro maldito y busca pronto el Moonlight Romance antes de que sea tarde.

Shadow: ¡Sí, mi amo!

Así concluye el flashback.

*Fin Flashback*

Continuando la pelea ahora Joker estando sólo no le quedó remedio que enfrentarse a Shadow por su cuenta y es como da comienzo el encuentro más importante de todos de ¿Quien de los dos ganará el conflicto?

Al parecer Shadow suelta el tiro el libro al suelo por la cual se despidió.

Shadow: ¡Te dejaré el resto a ti! ¡Así que algún día te mataré!

En shock Joker vio lo que Shadow hizo y que luego se marchará.

Joker: ¡Oye, Shadow! *confusión*

Joker tomó el libro y al parecer sintió la presencia de alguien más estaba viendo la pelea.

Joker: ¡Oye, Dark Eye se que estas ahí! Ya sal pronto.

Y el sujeto que se cubre la cara con vendas y que sólo tiene un ojo que se escondía de la pelea da su aparición.

Dark Eye: ¡¿Eh?!

En preocupación le pide de parte de Dark Eye que lleve el libro mientras Joker carga el cuerpo dormido de Spade por la cual al cargarlo sintió tristeza al saber que estaba aún más solo que antes.

Los dos llevaron al Sky Joker dejando Spade descansar en el sofá y en la soledad que Joker había entrado a lo que su rostro ocultó sus lágrimas empezaron a caer rápidamente tomó el libro que sostenía Dark Eye en sus manos hasta darle un susto

Joker no le quedó más opción romper el libro así que arrancó unas de sus páginas hasta escuchar la voz de Spade que está por despertarse del efecto del libro, en lo que iba arrancar otras páginas en tristeza es como paró de romper el libro. La tristeza que se convirtió en felicidad para Joker soltó el libro dándole en manos de Dark Eye y fue a darle un cálido abrazo a Spade que se había levantado.

Joker: ¡Te he extrañado mucho, lo sabes bien! ¡Spade-san!

En lo que de abrazo se convirtió en besos es como Joker sin saber lo que realmente hacía le dio un beso en la boca a Spade mientras Spade confundido al parecer Dark Eye se quedó en total shock al ver el beso de Joker y así que los se vieron confusos a los ojos

Joker y Spade: ¡¿Mmmm?! *confusión *

Fin.


	5. Capítulo 5

**_Capítulo 5: Una Loca Noche ¡¿Joker y Spade?! R-18_**

En lo que los dos chicos se vieron confusos a los ojos Dark Eye cayó impactado al suelo y los se soltaron hasta con caras de repugnancia sentía que querían vomitar, luego, al parecer Spade vio una página tirado en el piso se levantó y agachó para recogerlo se levanta y al leer el contenido de la página le hizo que lo asustará pensativo.

Spade: ¡Oye, Joker-san!

Joker: ¿Qué?

Spade: ¿Acaso tú arrancaste esta hoja del libro?

Joker: ¿Si?

Spade: tomaré esto para investigar lo que dice.

Y así Spade se marcha para su nave y que Dark Eye que despertó vio que su amo se marcha.

Dark Eye: ¡Amo no me dejes!

Y los dos se fueron, más tarde en la oscura y solitaria nave donde la sala vacía y la cocina igual y más adentro de la Sky Joker una puerta que dentro de ella conducía a una pequeña habitación justo aquí una sombra que abrió la puerta y entró al parecer Spade que entró sigiloso a la habitación viendo lo que había ahí: un closet, una mesita de noche y a sus lados un escritorio y la cama donde Joker duerme tranquilo.

En lo que Spade se quedó pegado a la puerta, puso su mano en su pecho sintiendo un alivio de que no pasara nada cayó sentado al piso de la cual el sintió que algo no iba bien con su pensamiento se pregunta por lo que pasaba.

Spade: *conciencia*

-¡Rayos! ¿Qué me está pasando?

Spade empezó a revolver el cabello de lo confundido que está.

Spade: ¡Mou!

En lo que todavía se revolvía el cabello escucho una suave voz llamándolo.

¡ Spade-san, te amo! * *

En tanto escuchó, un susto tremendo le causó así que vio a todos lados y no vio ningún fantasma solo le quedó saber si Joker lo había dicho dormido así que gateo por toda la habitación hasta quedarse sentado de rodillas recostando su cabeza a sus rodillas a lado de la cama de Joker, cerró sus haciendo que lo que escuchó no fuera verdad.; Joker mientras dormía se dio vuelta, Spade vio que Joker dio vuelta se sorprendió y así como se acercó a Joker con dedo índice tocó la mejilla haciendo que sintiera una molestia por la cual asustado Spade que se iba a despertar aliviado volvió hablar con su conciencia.

Spade: *conciencia*

-¿Porqué siento un gran dolor de mi pecho?

Tocó con sus manos hacia su pecho sintió como su corazón no dejaba de latir tan rápido pero tan rápido por la cual todo lo que pensó si al parecer estaba enfermo.

-¡Aún no me siento enfermo, pero al ver a Joker dormido es algo extraño!

Sorprendido se dio cuenta de que está enamorado.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Acaso será una broma?!

-¡No puedo estar enamorado! ¡Ni mucho menos de Joker-san!

En dio vueltas con su cabeza negando que lo único que no fuera es enamorarse de su rival. La suave voz que escuchó volvió aparecer.

¡Spade-san, te amo! * *

Asombrado Spade lo volvió escuchar y todavía no cree de quien lo decía, hasta que vio a Joker quien lo volvió a decir lo mismo agregando algo que soltó por su boca.

Joker: ¡Spade, te amo! ¡Por favor sé mío!

En cuanto vio que Joker dijo eso dormido se ruborizó hasta explotar por lo último dicho de él.

En un pequeño descontrol Spade encima de Joker intentó robarle un beso en cuanto intentó acercarse él vio lo hermoso que son los brillantes labios de Joker cerró sus ojos con impotencia se le acercó más hasta casi chocar sus brillantes labios con la de Joker que se había despertado preguntando sorprendido lo que Spade estaba haciendo.

Joker: ¡¿Oye, que haces?!

En lo que él ya se había levantado, Spade se asustó y se puso de rodillas de lo extraño que se sentía.

Spade: ¡Nada! * miedo*

Joker no sabía si sentir lastima o no por la forma de comportarse de Spade.

Joker: ¿S-Spade? ¿Estas muy raro?

Spade se enfureció.

Spade: ¡No estoy raro! ¡Solo me gustas!

Joker asombrado de lo último dicho de Spade, Spade asustado le da una bofetada a Joker y el cerró rápido sus ojos por el golpe que iba a recibir, en lo que parece una bofetada era que tocó la suave piel de sus mejillas dejando en desconcierto a Joker.

Joker: ¡¿Ah?! ¡Eh!

Joker tocó con sus manos la cálida mano de Spade que tocó su mejillas sintiendo algo de cariño hasta sonrojar por la cual Spade no pudo contenerse hasta que lo empujó dejándolo caer cómodamente a Joker que lo confundido no paraba de respirar un aire cálido que salía por su boca y que sus pulmones no paraba de sacar aire por la cual su pecho se movia con cautela.

Joker: ¡Spade idiota!

Al parecer Joker dijo tranquilo eso, por lo que Spade hizo pareciera gustarle hasta no mas poder.

Subió con sus manos la camisa de botones color amarillo con líneas blancas mientras acaricia el plano pecho de Joker sintiendo una gran atracción Spade lo abrazo mientras jugueteaba con unos puntos de color rosa, llegando la excitación de Joker de la cual soltó un pequeño gemido de la cual resonaron de los oídos de Spade de la cual se levantó.

Spade: ¿Te encuentras bien, Joker-san?

Joker no le quedó que taparse la boca por lo extraño que sentía.

Joker: ¡Sí!

Mirándose a los ojos Spade le da un beso a la boca mientras subía su mano por la pierna tocando la suave tela del pantalón hasta llegar a juguetear con el libido del ladrón fantasma hasta llegar acariciar la entrepierna de Joker y volver a escuchar esos ruidos extraños que producía por su boca de la cual siente sensibilidad y se volvió débil.

Joker: ¡ Spade, para ya, siento que algo en mi se pone duro!

Spade no pudo controlarse hasta que le bajó los pantalones y vio con sus ojos algo que al ladrón fantasma le estaba impidiendo pensar bien, su pene erecto es de la cual las fantasías enfermas de Spade se le vinieron a la cabeza y no le quedó remedio que Juguetear con el pene de Joker hasta llegar a sentir orgasmo por todo su ser.

En lo Spade jugaba húmeda lengua la parte privada del ladrón fantasma de la cual no creía que todos los sentimientos llegarán a descontrolarse por lo que tomó de la cabeza de Spade pidiendo que se detuviera.

Joker: ¡S-Spade-san! *gemido* ¡Detente ya no puedo soportar más!

Despavorido su cuerpo sentía que todo se vendría abajo por lo que no paraba de gemir y Spade metio con cuidado a su boca el órgano eréctil y el placer de los ya casi llegaba a su fin cuando algo totalmente fuerte descontrola la mente del ladrón fantasma por lo que sentía que va por explotar.

Joker: ¡ S-Se v-viene! * gemido* ¡Me vengo! *gemido*

Al parecer todo la pasión y del sexo que no parecía tener un final hasta que un líquido blanco y ligoso salió de su entrepierna de Joker y Spade viera confuso lo que paso al cuerpo de su rival y el se cubrió un poco su cara por lo avergonzado que estaba de su cara todo rojizo sus ojos tenía gotas de lágrimas que había salido durante todo su placer mientras respiraba con alivio su cálido aire.

A la mañana siguiente, Joker se despertó y levanta con ojeras y el cabello desordenado en la cobija que la cubría se dejará caer lentamente hasta descubrir un poco de que el estaba desnudo y es cuando vio que debajo de la cobija no llevaba su ropa interior y es cuando ve a Spade levantarse cómodamente en su cama sin nada puesto y que su boca le salía baba de lo soñoliento así que Joker tomó de los hombros de Spade gritando de furia.

Joker: ¡¡¡Spade acaso tenias que hacer esto! !!

Con sorpresa fue despertado y Joker sintió un fuerte dolor que provenía de su espalda baja es cuando Spade no contuvo reír y enojado salió de su cama.

Joker: ¡ Me daré un baño luego de esto te iras! *suspiro* ¿Te ha quedado claro Spade-san?

Luego en lo que se duchaba su cuerpo cubierto del agua que derrama de la ducha y que su cabello se quedó atrapado en el agua quedando totalmente mojado y al parecer el dolor que le aquejaba de la cual tomó de su cintura hasta que sintió algo extraño salir de él sintiendo una gran repugnancia y es que bajaba por sus piernas un líquido blanco y ligoso.

Joker: ¡¿Eh?! ¡Spade eres un maldito idiota!

Y como Spade fingió no haber escuchado nada se quedó a que a Joker termina de ducharse.

Fin.


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Capítulo 6: Un Verano de Robo (Relleno)_**

Después de esa extraña noche que pasaron los dos y después de que se bañaran, se pusieran la ropa se marcharon sin decir nada.

En una mañana soleada en una playa alejada de aquel lugar donde Joker y Spade estaban, con un bello vestido floreado Queen toma tranquilamente el sol de aquel sol matutino y una pequeña oleada el mar se acercaba a la arena y tocaba los hermosos pies de Queen, mientras se tapa la cara para que el fuerte sol no le quemara los ojos paseaba por la playa hasta llegar a una lujosa mansión en las cercanías de una playa. Entro y dentro de ella se podía apreciar todos aquellos lujos como: cuadros, joyas, oro, etc todos robados por Queen, pero ella no estaba tan feliz sabiendo que Silver Heart y Rock no están despiertos. No quedo de otra que seguir investigando sobre el misterio del jardín de lirios, pero vio algo que la dejo en total shock

Queen: ¿¡Pero... Qué rayos!? ¿Esto es lo que creo que es!? ¡¡¡No puede ser esto es feromonas!!!

Suelta repentina flor al suelo y lo piso para aplastarla y destrozarlo. Queen presintió que alguien esta detrás de ella así que dijo:

Queen: ¡Ya salgan de ahí, par de idiotas!

Asustados Joker y Spade llegaron por su lado pidiendo ayuda de Queen, pero asustado Joker se aparta de Spade y con las miradas apartadas por la cual no querían recordar lo que había pasado en esa noche. Pero a Joker le entro una duda de la cual lo carcomía por dentro:

Joker: ¿Queen, acaso acabas de decir que esos lirios tenían feromonas? O_o

En cuanto a la pregunta repentina de Joker Spade se quedan asombrados, pero Queen con una risa fingida no le quedó que decirle una mentira:

Queen: ¡jejeje! ¿¡Que no, yo no dije eso jamás diría que los lirios están cubiertos de esa peligrosa hormona !?

Aún así Queen se delató por si misma y Joker tomó de los hombros de Queen:

Queen: ¿Cuando estabas ahí?

Queen: *asustada* ¡E-EH! ¡Pero si yo fui antes de que se enterarán! *enojada* aparto la mirada de Joker, antes de que el efecto de las feromonas la atacarán.

Queen: ¡Podrias soltarme por favor!

Joker: ¡O-Oh! Disculpame *soltar*

Mientras tanto en una oscura habitación al parecer un nuevo integrante de los malos ha aparecido una joven chica de cabello rosas con coletas en forma de rosa y ojos rojos va dar su próxima bienvenida de la cual su nombre es Rose.

Rose: ¡Querido amo! ¿¡Cual es nuestra misión!? ¡Con gusto lo haré!

Su sonrisa cambio a preocupación y empezó a ver a todos lados:

Rose: ¡¿Dondé está mi hermano!? ＼（_ｏ）／

En la tarde los chicos jugando en el mar disfrutando el gran verano con gran fervor, hasta que llegó a la atardecer y Queen que contempla el hermoso momento han aparecido los dos chicos mientras comían melón en lo que contemplan el hermoso sol naranja hasta que empezaron a recordar muy buenos momentos que tuvieron en su infancia.

Spade: ¿Queen, recuerdas aquellos momentos que nos divertimos tanto en aquella tarde, cuando éramos niños?

Joker: ¡Sep, que lindos momentos! * se pone los brazos sobre su cabeza*

Spade: ¡Oye, tú no te preguntaba! *le pone el puño a la cara de Joker asustándolo*

Mientras Queen reía hasta soltar lágrimas ya que para ella son como sus hermanos. Llegó la noche y al parecer todos se habían marchado y Rose de repentino ataque ha aparecido, pero ha quedado sola hasta ponerse a llorar por lo perdida que está.

Rose: ¡¿Pero... Qué!? (个_个) ¡Nooooo! (Д) se cayo al suelo poniendo su manos a los ojos mientras llora*

Rose: ¡¿Hermano, donde estas!? o(﹏)o

Fin.


	7. Capítulo 7

**_Capítulo 7: El Mensaje Oculto_**

Después de las largas vacaciones de verano en un caluroso agosto, los chicos han regresado por un misterio que faltó por resolver ¿Qué es lo que falta? A continuación es la duda que hace falta.

En una noche de luna llena y en la misma noche donde todos regresaron para sus casas (naves) Spade que había sacado la hoja de aquel libro que rompió Joker en su desesperación, lo que parece es que al ser rota ese libro podría revertir el hechizo, pero, hay algo escrito ¿Qué es lo que contiene en esa hoja? Al parecer Spade lo puede leer el mensaje secreto.

Spade: ¿Pero, será posible? ¡Este jardín esta maldito! -rápidamente ve desde la ventana y lo que ve es que nada más y nada menos que están atrapados en el mismo jardín de lirios-

Dark Eye: ¿¡P-Pero, s-si esta-estamos en otro l-lugar!? *espanto*

A Spade no le parecía creer que estaban atrapados en un lío, pero no eran los únicos, al salir de la nave; un chico de traje rojo de capa morada y sombrero azul con cuadros azul y blanco a lo zig-zag de tablero de ajedrez y cabello blanco, en cuanto lo ve empieza a gritarle sin ninguna casualidad.

Spade: ¿¡OYE, JOKER, QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ!? -Furioso le señaló-

Aunque no es de esperar en una discusión que parecía de recién casados () es da comienzo de todo.

Joker: ¿¡PERO, QUEEEEE!? ¿¡DE NUEVO TU!? -Igualmente hizo lo mismo con furia-

Spade: ¿¡Como, rayos!? ¡Este jardín, esta maldito! -muy pensativo, puso su mano en su mentón y la otra en el codo porque pensó que algo anda mal-

Joker: ¿El jardín? ¿¡Es en serio!? *asombro*

Mientras Spade que ha estado sosteniendo la hoja y lo volvió a leer, a lo que Joker curioso se le acerco para ver la dichosa hoja de papel.

Joker: ¿Qué es lo que dice? -Muy emocionado de saber aunque este tan cerca de él-

Y Spade sonrojó tanto que se puso rojo como tomate de la vergüenza-

Spade: ¡E-Espera, alejate! -lo empujó hacía atrás a joker-

Hizo que recordará lo de esa noche y que se avergonzara y se apartara con lo brazos cruzados.

Joker: ¡No me lo recuerdes!

Spade: De todas formas, lo leeré.

Y el secreto de la hoja de papel ha sido revelado:

"Luna brillante

Brillante como perla

Oculta en una eterna oscuridad.

Luna brillante

Cerca de las pupilas

Ambición es quien la desea.

Luna brillante

Que al enrojecer

La ambición se pierde, pero

Lo embellece. "

Al leerlo parecían no comprender las palabras que comprende de esa hoja de papel confusos corrieron por todo el jardín de lirios y que al parecer regresaron al mismo punto donde estaban antes.

Spade y Joker: ¿¡P-Pero que!?

Lo volvieron a intentar una y otra vez, pero no había escapatoria de ese lugar.

Mientras tanto en el mismo lugar al parecer alguien tan familiar que al igual que Joker y Spade ha quedado atrapado:

Shadow Joker: *tsk* ¡Rayos! -enfurecido se marcha sin dejar rastro. Así que regresaron a sus naves y esperaron hasta el amanecer.

Fin.


	8. Capítulo 8

**_Capítulo 8: Desde otros ojos_** "Esta historia la conté de nuevo desde otra visión, la de Shadow"

Desde el mismo día de las vacaciones de verano terminarán, en esa noche Shadow que aún insistía en la búsqueda del Moonlight Romance por todos lados y en la mano derecha sostiene el paraguas que lanza rayos y destruyó gran parte del jardín de lirios, pero, no había encontrado absolutamente nada de inmediato se dio cuenta que Joker y Spade salieron de sus naves y empezaron a discutir así que se escondió detrás del altar y escucho todo lo que ellos dos hablaron:

Spade: ¿¡Como, rayos!? ¡Este jardín, esta maldito! -muy pensativo, puso su mano en su mentón y la otra en el codo porque pensó que algo anda mal-

Joker: ¿El jardín? ¿¡Es en serio!? *asombro*

Mientras Spade que ha estado sosteniendo la hoja y lo volvió a leer, a lo que Joker curioso se le acerco para ver la dichosa hoja de papel.

Joker: ¿Qué es lo que dice? -Muy emocionado de saber aunque este tan cerca de él-

Y Spade sonrojó tanto que se puso rojo como tomate de la vergüenza-

Spade: ¡E-Espera, alejate! -lo empujó hacía atrás a joker-

Hizo que recordará lo de esa noche y que se avergonzara y se apartara con lo brazos cruzados.

Joker: ¡No me lo recuerdes!

Spade: De todas formas, lo leeré.

Y el secreto de la hoja de papel ha sido revelado:

"Luna brillante

Brillante como perla

Oculta en una eterna oscuridad.

Luna brillante

Cerca de las pupilas

Ambición es quien la desea.

Luna brillante

Que al enrojecer

La ambición se pierde, pero

Lo embellece. "

Al leerlo parecían no comprender las palabras que comprende de esa hoja de papel confusos corrieron por todo el jardín de lirios y que al parecer regresaron al mismo punto donde estaban antes.

Spade y Joker: ¿¡P-Pero que!?

Al haber escuchado todo no estaba muy conforme de estar atrapado en ese jardín maldito, frunciendo el ceño.

Shadow Joker: *Tsk* -se marcha sin ser visto hasta la llegada del amanecer.

Fin.


	9. Capítulo 9

**_Capítulo 9: Dentro de mis recuerdos Parte 1 (R-18)_**

Nota: El capítulo es algo triste q.q así que preparen algo para llorar creo :'v

Mientras todos esperan la amanecer, en la oscura habitación Joker en la soledad recordaba algo de su infancia y algo nunca jamás visto de la cual abraza muy fuerte la almohada.

Joker: No puedo creer que olvidara nuestra promesa *puchero*

Joker: ¿Pórque?

En lo que el estaba acostado en la cama mientras abraza intranquilo la almohada sus recuerdos aparecen en un flasback.

Flashback:

En una pequeña casa corriente con un hermoso jardín donde un pequeño niño de cabello blanco de ojos azules jugaba con un avión de juguete mientras corría por todo el jardín, Silver Heart, quien trajo en su casa a dos niños que no estaban muy contentos ya que sus caras largas guardaban las lágrimas de sus historias.

Los presentó al pequeño niño que vio a Silver Heart regresar a casa.

Silver Heart: ¡Quiero presentarte a estos chicos! -mientras los presenta, un chico de cabello azul corto con fleco corona de tono rubio y ojos violeta-

Silver Heart: ¡El es King! -y la última en presentar a una niña de cabello rubio con dos coletas y prendedor de color rosa en forma de rombo puesto en lado izquierdo-

Silver Heart: ¡Y ella es Diamond Queen! Ellos dos se quedaran contigo por unos años.

El pequeño niño de la emoción de tener más amigos les presenta a los deprimido chicos.

Chico: *Risita* ¡Mi nombre es Jack, es un gusto conocerlos! -le da un apretón de manos que no fue aceptado por los chicos que aún seguían deprimidos-

Al parecer Jack no estaba conforme y se puso de manos cruzadas mientras pensaba en la manera de sacarles una sonrisa hasta que chasqueo los dedos con alguna idea, se acerco a los chicos viendo la razón de sus tristezas más de cerca y así esos niños se pusieron nerviosos con lo que Jack esta haciendo y los tomo de sus manos y lo llevo dentro de la casa hasta entonces Silver Heart sorprendido vio como Jack se había llevado a los chicos a su casa.

En ese entonces era la primavera donde las flores crecían de flor en flor, adentro de la casa el chico les mostraba un poco la casa.

Al poco rato llegaron a una pequeña habitación donde solo esta la mayoría de cosas como: un closet, cama y un escritorio.

Jack: ¡Bueno, para terminar el tour! ¡Tada! Esta es mi habitación.

Para su suerte por detrás de ellos esta Silver Heart que hasta ahora les mencionó que dormirán en la misma cama hasta arreglar el problema

Mientras, Queen ya tiene su habitación, ya que estaba cuidando las tumbas de sus padres.

Y los dos chicos quienes estaban algo confusos cuando les menciono que compartirán las misma cama hasta que se empezaron a pelearse entre si.

Más tarde, Silver Heart les pidió tanto King y Queen que se quedaran en casa mientras llevaba a Jack,

Silver Heart: Siento mucho decirles a ustedes dos que se queden cuidando de la casa mientras no estemos.

King y Queen: ¡Si!

Después de esperar tanto, King, desperado llevo a Queen a donde fueron los dos.

Al llegar ahí, vieron algo asombrados mientras se escondían.

Queen: ¿Que pretendes hace- *interrupción*

King: *voz baja* ¡Shhh! No hagas ruido para que descubran que estamos escondidos aquí.

Mientras, escondidos vieron al chico llorar en las tumbas de sus padres.

Jack: ¡Papá, mamá! Los extraño mucho *snif* se que es difícil perderlos para siempre es lo más doloroso, pero se que debo aprender de ese error aunque no tenga el valor de decirlo *snif* los quiero mucho papá y mamá.

En cuanto vieron eso, muy deprimidos se pusieron en cuanto escucharon las hermosas palabras que pronunció de su boca mientras sus lágrimas no paraban de caer e incluso sentía un dolor inmenso desde aquella época que vivía feliz. Por la cual le arrebataron su felicidad hasta entonces sigue escondiendo sus tristeza mientras vive con Silver Heart.

Al poco rato, Jack sintió una pequeña soledad y más aun estando sufriendo corrió y vio que estaban a lado de la puerta del cementerio y eso cambio su actitud.

Justo en ese momento, Silver Heart les regañó a King y Queen por escapar de casa, pero al darse cuenta de un escalofriante temor hasta ver la cara de pocos amigos que llevaba Jack cuando se enteró de que lo había dejado solo.

Jack: ¡No me dejes solo en esta situación!

Silver Heart: ¡Oh! ¡Perdón! Se soba la cabeza*

Más tarde, justo a la hora de la cena, Silver Heart les preparó una deliciosa cena de la cual es curry, en la mesa King y Queen vieron lo emocionado que estaba Jack cuando le sirvieron curry y se habían quedado sombríos desde entonces.

A la medianoche, mientras los demás dormían, Jack y King que no están acostumbrados a dormir juntos y de la cual pelearon para ver quien caía al piso. En lo que peleaban tanto atrapados en las sabanas accidentalmente se dieron un beso y así pudieron tranquilizarse pero con la confusión por ese beso dado.

La mañana siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, tanto Silver Heart y Queen vieron a los dos chicos que no dan la mirada por lo molestos que estaban, les preguntó del porque están tan peleados pero ninguna respuesta fue recibida.

Pasando las semanas que están juntos y las aventuras de estos intrépidos chicos no paraban; Queen mientras jugaba frisbi con Roko el perro que habla, escondidos los dos niños detrás de un árbol empezaron hablar lo acontecido de aquella inesperada noche que por error se dieron un beso, pero, lo inevitable tenía que pasar e intentaron besarse.

Jack: Ahora que lo dices ¿Porqué no lo intentamos?

King: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEÉ!? ¡Espera! ¿Esto es apresurado? ¿Cierto? *Beso*

King: ¡M-mmm! *soltar respiro* ¿Por qué siento mucha presión cuando respiro* *muack*

Jack: ¡Mmm! ¡No te preocupes creo que esto es normal! *muack* aunque creo respirar es complicado cuando sientes demasiada presión *exhalar respiración*

Después de ese besarse, al parecer se pusieron rojo de la vergüenza después de ese tremendo beso y volvieron a pelearse con la vergüenza que llevan.

King: ¡Oye, ya dejemos esto atrás me avergüenzas!

Jack: ¡Ah! ¡Así, si eres tu que no quería que paraba de besarme!

King: ¿¡QUEEEEEEÉ!? ¡SI TU FUISTE EL QUE ME BESO EN PRIMER LUGAR!

Jack: ¡YA BASTA! ¡Dejemos de hablar de besos! Me hace sentirme mal

King: Claro, como tu digas. *brazos cruzados, mirando a otro lado*

Jack: ¡Que tal si hacemos una promesa de meñique y olvidamos que esto y lo anterior nunca paso! *sonriente*

King: *Emoción, aceptando con la cabeza* ¡Hmpf, de acuerdo!

Los dos juntaron sus meñiques y prometieron que olvidaran el tema de los besos.

Fin Flasback.

En el instante que estaba solo estando al otro lado de la cama y aún así no podía comprender lo cual difícil es que alguien haya olvidado la promesa desde entonces, pero, recordó lo que había sucedido durante aquella inesperada noche que tuvieron una íntima relación pero algo que al parecer entre sus recuerdos, algo estaba atrapando su atención por todo su cuerpo y que al parecer es más que todo excitación. Estando usando el traje fue hacia el espejo y verse así mismo y preguntándose que algo anda mal.

Joker: ¿¡Spade, qué es lo que ves de bueno de mi, aparte de que soy idiota!? *viendo a otro lado* ¡Ah mou! *revolviéndose el cabello*

Mientras se mirada fijamente al espejo, algo inesperado ocurrió y cayo al suelo y soltó lágrimas en tan inesperado momento mientras se le había caído de los hombros del traje estando muy desordenado.

Joker: ¡Eso es, lo que ve de mi! ¡No puedo creer esto! *llorando*

A lo que veía en su espejo sintió un poco de repugnancia hasta que sintió las ganas de vomitar y corrió inmediato al baño, en lo que mientras vomitaba el abrió el grifo y del mismo empezó a caer chorros de agua por montón es usado para enjuagarse y quitar el mal sabor de su boca y mientras se sostiene de lavamanos de nuevo se vio al espejo del baño y lo que refleja su cara mojada y al salir del baño solo le quedaba quitarse el traje para no arruinarlo más de poco a poco empezando por su corbata y luego lo demás, ya después de quitarse el traje ya se estaba poniendo la camisa de la pijama pero los otros conjuntos no pudo ponérselo ya que estaba actuando extraño y directamente estando vestido con tan poca ropa se dirigió a su cama, acostado en su cama el volvió abrazar la almohada en lo confuso que estaba en lo que trataba de dormir pero, no dejaba de pensar en esa noche efímera, de la cual su cuerpo cada vez no se contenía con todo lo que Spade le hizo pasar apenado se cubrió la cara con la almohada mientras gritaba y después de eso empezó a suspirar hasta sentirse mal y se empezó a cortejar por si mismo para que así sintiera placer por su propia cuenta; mientras lentamente quito los botones y levantó sus piernas hasta con sus manos empezó manosear su pecho hasta dar círculos por sus pezones rosa impidiendo a un pensar en lo que realmente hacia y toda la excitación hizo que la punta de sus pezones se levantó mientras gemía con toda pasión y como inevitable metió su dos dedos a la boca por la extraña sensación de tener algo por su boca dentro los humedeció con su saliva.

En cuanto lo saco por su boca su dedos quedaron cubiertos de saliva que estaba algo ligosa y así con su dedos mojados los metió dentro de un agujero de color rosa y que impedía entrar dentro de el como entraban sus dedos tocando un poco la piel interna de su cuerpo sintiendo orgasmos por todo su ser y alguna que otra protuberancia, luego su entrepierna empezó sentirlo duro y es cuando que no se contuvo a masturbarse pensado en Spade mientras en sus gemidos decía cosas sucias de el ya que era inevitable enamorarse de una extraña manera y explícitamente.

Joker: *gemir* ¡Quiero estar dentro de ti! ¡Ahh! ¡Mnnn! ¡M-Me duele mucho, no puedo respirar! ¡Ahh ahh!

*gemir*

Mientras en lo que Joker estaba haciendo, alguien había entrado al Sky Joker, lo que al parecer a un ataque desesperado decidió matarlo pero mientras estando dentro el escucho unos gritos desesperados que provenía del mismo hasta que se adentro dentro de la nave hasta que entro a la habitación de Joker y lo que Shadow vio lo inquieto viendo la posición en la que estaba Joker y lo que así mismo se estaba haciendo y decidió marcharse estando de espalda Joker tomo de las mangas de Shadow impidiendo que se marchar y le dijo todo lo que sucedió a espalda de Shadow.

Joker: ¡Espera! No es lo que tu crees *bajo su cabeza*

Shadow: *Tsk*

Shadow se dio la vuelta y vio la cara de Joker que estaba tan mal y sus lágrimas que no paran de salir y dejándolo a Shadow débil o por lo menos sintiendo lástima de el y tomando una decisión que lo incomodó bastante de la cual un beso apago la desesperación del chico ladrón fantasma y confundirlo.

A lo que parecía un pequeño romance y se convirtió en pasión cortejando a Joker con todo fogueo dándole una delicia a Shadow en toda esa apasionada noche.

Entre los besos se convierte en algo erótico en besos de lengua y luego continuó lamiéndole su cuello de la cual no había como detener su descotralada respiración.

-¡Ahn Ahn Ah!

*Slick Slick*

¡Hahh!

Quitó la camisa de poco comenzando a tocar su suave y tersa piel cuansando mucha satisfacción jugueteando con su lengua el pezón izquierdo con toda delicadeza y los gemidos comenzaron a partir de ese entonces.

¡Ha ha ha ha! ¡Ah!

Al escuchar su gemido al parecer Shadow le parecía melódico que Joker gemía mientras sufría insatisfecho y de la cual ya ni respirar podía sin controlar sus gritos.

En lo que el termina de lamer su pezón izquierdo y jugueteaba con su manos el pezón derecho hasta que sus puntitas empezaron a levantarse dejando despavorido de dolor al chico ladrón. Shadow mientras jugaba con su lengua tomó de las manos de Joker mientras bajaba poco a poco hasta lamer el vientre del ladrón muy lentamente hasta que logró ver ante sus ojos algo que aún mas quería saboriar por su boca y con su lengua jugueteo con su labios con las ganas de comérselo y apartir de aquí lo suelta de las manos de Joker y tomando de las hasta estirar de ella y tener el acceso de meter su cabeza.

Entre sus piernas comenzó a lamer la próstata y luego continuó lamiéndole sus testículos hasta masturbar el pene de Joker hasta terminar con sexo oral. En todo los gritos despavoridos y que desde lejos llevaban, a lo que Spade estaba tranquilo pensando en su cama, pero en cuanto escucho los gritos inmediato salió para ver lo que pasa y de los gritos que Spade escuchaba provenía del Sky Joker y adentro de la nave no podía que los gritos despavoridos eran de Joker y fue inmediato hasta la habitación y lo que no se espero al ver lo que los dos ladrones fantasmas estaban haciendo dándole celos a Spade y marcharse sin decir nada, pero Joker y Shadow al ser descubiertos en medio del Sexo no creían que Spade los verían en tal Show.

Joker: ¡Espera, Spade no es lo que tu crees!

Spade: *Tsk*

Y concluyendo con evidente triángulo amoroso entre Shadow y Spade.

Fin.


	10. Capítulo 10

**_Capítulo 10: Dentro de mis recuerdos Parte 2 (R-18)_**

"Segunda parte del capítulo anterior donde el romance de los chicos ladrones fantasmas Joker y Shadow fueron detenidos por Spade y que el se marchó sin decir nada entre los celos"

Lo que parecía una mentira para en cuanto despertó de la pesadilla, el no podía creer que shadow hiciera eso por todo su cuerpo. Pretendiendo olvida ese sueño y corrió alegre a pedir algo de comer a Hachi, pero, recordó que Hachi aún seguía atrapado bajo el sueño:

Joker: Lo siento, Hachi. Siento haberte involucrado en esto.

Una gran sombra cubrió todo el lugar, por lo que otra pesadilla había comenzado, hasta que despertó en un extraño lugar, pero vio que no llevaba traje de costumbre, por lo que vestía era algo un tanto provocador (vestido rosa, un tanto extraña donde los decorados son dos equis en su pecho y un corazón para la parte baja del cuerpo donde tiene una falda de lado a lado de su cintura) amarrado de piez a cabeza sin poder escapar Shadow que esperaba el buen momento, para terminar, Joker no estaba tan contento de lo que Shadow:

Joker: ¡Shadow! ¿Qué es lo pretendes hacerme?

Shadow: Nada. Pero si te dejas...

Tocando con su dedos la delicada piel de Joker, subiendo lentamente llegó a tocar su barbilla.

Joker: ¿Dejarme qué? ¿Qué rayos haces?

Shadow que se quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos de Joker no tardo en responder:

Joker: ¡Basta! ¡Shadow, basta no sigas mirándome de esa forma! ¡Me enfermas!

Sorprendido de lo que dijo Joker no pensó dos veces en sacar una sonrisa maléfica:

Shadow: ¡Oh! *Jajajaja* Esa era mi plan.

Joker: *sorprendido* ¡¿Qué?!

Y lo que mas temía de sus pesadillas ha comenzado. Shadow besó a Joker dejando perplejo durante el beso.

A lo que la locura se le subía a la cabeza sonrojó tan fuerte que cerró sus ojos mientras seguía siendo manoseado por parte de Shadow lo que parecía aborrecer término en una seducción explícita.

Joker: ¡mmm!

En el momento que sintió que se calentaba poco a poco.

Shadow empezó a bajar cada vez más sus mano hasta tocar algo extraño que estaba por debajo del vestido, pero algo extraño fue insertado dentro su cuerpo por lo que dejo de besarlo.

Por lo que Joker cayó en una trampa y Shadow le confeso su plan:

Shadow: ¡Caiste en mi trampa, Joker!

Joker: ¡¿Qué?!

Shadow: ¡Ni lo notas, ahora usaré esto! *saca un pequeño control*

Joker: ¿Qué harás con ese control?

*clic*

Al apretar el botón del pequeño control las lágrimas de Joker fluyeron y sintió un gran dolor dentro el que impedía moverse:

Joker: ¡Que! ¡Ahn! ¡Ah!

En lo que pasaron horas de tortura, escondido en algún lugar de esta habitación se oculta un grabador por lo que grabo todo el momento ocurrido de ese tortuoso día.

Fin.

Nota 2: Bueno no esta tan fuerte el capítulo pero imaginenlo xD


	11. Capítulo 11

**_Capítulo 11: Más allá de la oscuridad_** ** _En esa misma noche, Shadow llevó a Joker a un lugar muy oscuro, por lo que cuando abrió las puertas entrando a una iglesia abandonada, mientras Spade no había escuchado noticias sobre Joker, algo preocupado fue a la casa de Joker (Sky Joker) y al parecer Joker no estaba en su casa, pero en la misma habitación donde fue a verlo, vio que en el escritorio dejaron una carta, por lo que la carta tenia su nombre escrito en el sobre:_** ** _Para: Spade._** ** _Abrió el sobre y saco una hoja donde estaban escrito estas palabras:_** ** _"Spade, si estas leyendo esto ven ayudarme, esta noche en la iglesia abandonada, Shadow me tiene de rehén._** ** _Joker."_** ** _A lo que Spade terminó de leer la carta sintió una rabia hacia Shadow y arrugo la hoja llevando la carta en sus manos, Dark Eye que estaba detrás de Spade:_** ** _Dark Eye: Maestro, Spade le puedo ayudar con este problema._** ** _Y Spade rehusó a la petición de Dark Eye:_** ** _Spade: ¡NO! ¡Quedate, aquí cuida nuestras casas!_** ** _Corrió, salió de la casa de Joker y corrió enfurecido a buscar a Shadow._** ** _Más tarde, mientras Shadow habla con el Professor Clover de su plan:_** ** _Shadow: ¡Ahora que tengo a Joker en mis manos no dudaré en hacerlo sufrir más de lo que esta!_** ** _Professor Clover: ¡Bravo, Shadow! Espero que elimines a esta rata inmunda que tenemos aquí._** ** _Shadow: Ya lo sé._** ** _Colgado en una incómoda posición y con el mismo vestido pervertido con antifaz cubriendo sus ojos mientras en su boca llevaba una cosa extraña de una bola roja que sujeta muy fuerte a su boca en el mismo momento estaba inconsciente Joker._** ** _Las puertas se abrieron y el agitado Spade que llegó corriendo desde muy lejos hasta aquí:_** ** _Spade: *agitado * ¡Shadow no dejaré que lo toques con tu sucias manos!_** ** _Shadow ya estaba esperando el gran momento en que Spade llegará:_** ** _Shadow: ¡Eh, no sabía que llegarias tan pronto!_** ** _Spade vio que detrás de Shadow esta Joker inconsciente colgado en posición incómoda._** ** _Spade: ¡Joker!_** ** _Shadow: *risa burlona* ¡Jajajaja! ¡No te va a escuchar!_** ** _Spade: *rabia* ¿Qué rayos le has hecho a Joker?_** ** _Shadow: ¡Oh, pues nota eso! *Saco el pequeño control*_** ** _Spade: Espera. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldito! *Lo toma del cuello de la camisa*_** ** _Shadow: ¿Qué esperas? Golpeame._** ** _Joker que hasta ahora se despierta, pero que escucho un poco de lo que Shadow dijo, es cuando trata rápidamente quitarse la rara bola que tapa su boca:_** ** _Joker: ¡Spade, no es una trampa!_** ** _Es cuando Shadow y Spade vieron que Joker despertó del coma._** ** _Shadow: *Tsk* ¡Toma esto maldito! *clic*_** ** _Y de nuevo la sensación extraño Joker no contuvo sus gritos:_** ** _Joker: ¡Uh! ¡Ahn! *gemidos*_** ** _Spade en el lío que se metió al ver a Joker sufrir de una manera muy borchonoso, Es cuando Spade no le quedó de otra enfrentarse una vez más a Shadow._** ** _Fin._**


	12. Capítulo 12

**_Capítulo 12: La Confesión de Lágrimas_**

En lo decidido Spade en pelear contra Shadow y esta vez es a muerte.

Tomó su pistola y apuntó a Shadow el igualmente con su paraguas y así comenzó la épica pelea.

Disparos por todos lados y Spade y Shadow esquivan los disparos de su armas, puñetazos a cara a cara hasta sangrar y así siguió la pelea, mientras Joker veía lo mal que lucían los dos mientras peleaban:

Spade: ¡No te dejaré que le hagas daño!

Shadow: ¿Porqué rayos te interesa?

Spade: ¡Por que el es más que un amigo!

Shadow: ¡No me interesa!

A un ritmo que los dos ladrones fantasmas se maten entre si Joker los detuvo de su mal fin:

Joker: ¡Basta! ¡Detengase! ¡No quiero ver morir a nadie!

Shadow sorprendido de que hablara, pero fue atacarlo de todas formas.

En lo que Shadow va atacar al indefenso Joker, Spade fue rápido a defenderlo, pero el ataque de Shadow fue a darle directo al corazón de Spade. Y es cuando las lágrimas de Joker brotaron en cuanto cayo.

Pero en ese momento es cuando Shadow ha quedado confundido.

Joker: ¡Spade, Spade, Spade! *llorando*

Ante el peor error humano siempre habrá alguien más por venganza, Joker mira a Shadow con sed venganza y Spade se levanta lentamente y saco de su saco el libro de la cual Roko, Hachi y Silver Heart cayeron de esa maldición:

Spade: Era de esperar que el libro solo sirva para recopilar sueños.

En cuanto vieron levantarse Joker tan emocional por ver Spade dijo:

Joker: ¡Spade te amo!

Y es cuando las palabras que soltaron de Joker sonrojaría a Spade:

Spade: ¡Espera! ¿Lo dices en serio?

Mientras lo que sus lágrimas aun no secaban aceptó con su cabeza:

Joker: ¡Sip!

En un momento incómodo Shadow vio algo más en Joker que lo provocó y lo besó.

Spade: *sorprendido* ¡¿Eh?!

Un gran triángulo amoroso se armó después de ese gran beso que confundió a Joker, pero también a Spade.

*Esto va a terminar muy mal ¿Cual sería su desenlace? Esperen muy pronto el gran final xD*

*Ojo no dije que el próximo capítulo sea el final dije muy pronto así que esperenlo xD*

Nota: los capítulos 13 y 14 ya son fuertes en contenido *ejem erótico*


	13. Capítulo 13

**_Capítulo 13: Sentimientos Eróticos (R-18)_**

Nota 2: No me haré responsable de las hemorragias nasales en cuanto escribí esto xD.

En el momento incómodo que Spade vio a Shadow besar a Joker, Joker también quedó sorprendido del beso dado por Shadow; pero Spade en sus celos beso a Joker y de igual forma siguieron haciendo eso Joker les advirtió:

Joker: E-Esperen*muack* ¡Paren! ¡No puedo contenerme! *muack*

Sin ser escuchado e ignorado continuaron besándolo hasta que un pequeño gemido provino de la dulce voz de Joker:

Joker: ¡Ah! *gemido*

En ese instante que se sorprendieron al escuchar eso de Joker y es cuando su advertencia fue escuchada cuando vieron su enfermizo rostro y que su boca estuviera erotica cubierta de baba.

Aunque como no pudieron contenerse de verle su cara rasgaron todo el vestido rosa que llevaba puesto a hasta desnudarlo por completo.

Cada quien tomó lado de su cuerpo y comenzaron lamiendo su cuello, mientras sostienen los brazos encadenados y a Joker sentía que todo le subía la cabeza y cerró sus ojos manteniendo su boca abierta de la cual un cálido aire expulsaba por su garganta calentando todo su cuerpo y sentir excitación.

Bajando despacio las lenguas de Spade y Shadow juguetean por su cuerpo excitando a Joker sin ningún control.

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de Joker sintiendo tanto dolor.

Los dos con sus dedos juguetearon e unos puntos rosa que aun más enloquecían al pobre chico:

Spade: ¡Es algo extraño jugar!

Joker: *Gemidos*

Shadow: ¡Espero no llevarlo al límite!

Todo su cuerpo empezó a sudar por completo hasta que su pecho empezaba agitar y que parece que va explotar y vieron algo que por debajo su cuerpo creció con gran frauntela cada vez su orgasmo crecía es cuando rompieron la pantie de el hasta que pudieron ver su órgano y lo empezaron a masturbarlo hasta que dejara de gritar.

Entre gemidos estremecedores mientras lo masturban, Spade beso a Joker, mientras Shadow no se contuvo lamer su pene sin ningún control.

Lamiendo alrededor de el causó que el beso se volviera erótica y protuberante.

Los 3 se han quedado atrapados justamente haciendo sexo tanto oral como normal.

Fin.

Próximo capitulo: ¡Climax Azul, Blanco y Púrpura!

Nota: Y ya no seguí más me mareo uwu".


	14. Capítulo 14

**_Capítulo 14: ¡Climax Azul, Blanco y Púrpura!_**

Continuando la íntima relación de los 3 ladrones fantasmas, es cuando Joker que no se contuvo abrazar a Shadow y lo beso a su boca muy violentamente, mientras manosea la entrepierna de Shadow hasta enloquecer, Spade estaba algo extraño del porque Joker esta más cerca de Shadow que de el trato tomar de sus manos que de repente fue atacado con un beso y Joker empezó a quitar parte de la ropa de Spade y en un pequeño susurro de dolor dijo:

Joker: ¡Rápido, metelo en mi!

Spade estando sorprendido con semejante respuesta:

Joker: ¡No puedo contenerlo más!

Es cuando, de a poco los dos ladrones fantasmas se desvistieron por completo y empezó el romance desenfrenado, estando acostado, Spade tomó de las piernas de Joker y metió con dedicado cuidado su pene dentro de el y lo movió hacia adelante y atrás para penetrar por su cuerpo, Joker sintió tanto dolor sufriendo que todo empezó a derrumbarse, pero para aún seguir Shadow siguió besando a Joker hasta que todo se volvió una pequeña orgía, siguieron así hasta que cambiaron de posición.

Shadow que levantó las caderas de Joker para poder tocar debajo del trasero con su lengua y toda su saliva termino empapando todo el interior de Joker que siguió besando a Spade hasta que que Joker empezó a meter por su boca el pene de Spade mientras Shadow penetra el suyo dentro del trasero de Joker hasta que los 3 ya empezaban a enloquecer entre sus gemidos todo empezó a derrumbar hasta que el momento del clímax entre los 3 ya les acercaba:

Spade: ¡Y-Ya no puedo más!

Shadow: ¡Mi cuerpo se niega a contenerse!

Joker: *tristeza entre gemidos* ¡Me vengo! ¡Ah! *muack*

Entre sus movimientos se aceleraron hasta volverse brusco que lastimosamente el clímax llegó y explotaron hasta derramar lintros de semen que embarró casi en todo sus cuerpos que hasta que Joker se sintió más cansado de lo normal y se desmayó y los dos se preocuparon:

Spade: ¡Joker, Joker! ¡Despierta!

Joker abrió lentamente su ojos viendo a Spade con su brillantes ojos:

Joker: Estoy bien, Spade. Solo estoy un poco cansado.

Y se quedo dormido hasta que Shadow empezó a reír:

¡Jajajaja!

Spade: ¡Oye! ¿Shadow de que te ríes?

Shadow: De nada.

Y así los 3 descansaron hasta el día siguiente.

Fin.

Próximo capítulo: El despertar.


	15. Capítulo 15

**_Capítulo 15: El despertar_**

Mientras ellos vieron que el Jardín de lirios ya había desaparecido, Hachi salio de la Sky Joker llorando porque creyo que estaba muerto hasta que Joker lo vio:

Joker: ¿Hachi?

Y es como la escena dramática comenzó:

Hachi: ¡Joker-san! *coorre para abrazarlo, pero...

Hachi: ¡Oye, no debiste dejarme solo en esa nave tan oscura, lo sabes bien-ssu!

Joker: ¡Perdon, perdón! *se soba la cabeza*

Mientras pasa la noche, Roko y Silver Heart también sale del trance del sueño provocado por el libro maldito.

Joker y Hachi se quedaron viendo las estrellas, mientras Spade se aleja y entra a su nave junto con Dark Eye.

Al parecer todo se volvió confuso para estos ladrones fantasmas sin ninguna razón, hasta que Shadow oculto en un árbol sentía envidia por la cual quería marcharse, pero se acerco a Joker y le dio un beso y Hachi se sorprendió de esa gran escena

Hachi: ¡¿Eh?!

Y al salir del Sky Joker, Roko y Silver Heart también captaron ese momento.

Fin.

Nota: fue algo corta pero el siguiente cap se pone mejor


	16. Capítulo 16

**_Capítulo 16: ¿Spade Celoso?_**

Nota: a partir de los capítulos 15, 16 y 17 y tal vez 18 sean los capítulos cortos y sin contenido fuerte hasta el capítulo 19. Por lo tanto esta fanfic le voy alargar un poco de lo esperado.

En el anterior capítulo todos sean han quedado impactados al ver el beso recibido por Shadow hacia Joker, mientras Dark Eye y Spade subían los escalones de su nave ellos vieron algo inesperado, pero Spade se enfado tanto que Shadow que dejo de besar a Joker fuera directamente empujado al suelo por Spade que parecía estar celoso:

Shadow: ¿Oye, que fue eso?

Spade: ¡No toques a Joker, te quedó claro!

Shadow: ¡Je! Ya me quedó claro. De todas formas ya me iba.

Hachi: ¡¿Spade-san?!

Joker: ¿oye, no eres el mismo Spade, sabes?

Spade: Callate.

Joker: ¿Spade, en serio hoy no te encuentras bien?

En lo que Spade se marcha sin decir nada levanta su cabeza y pone su mano en la frente porque le volvió a dar fiebre.

Spade: Dark Eye, vámonos de aquí pronto.

Dark Eye: Si, Spade-sama ¿Pero, se encuentra bien?

Spade: No te preocupes.

Subiendo lo escalones de su nave entraron y luego se marcharon. Al siguiente día un mensaje que fue enviado directo del móvil de Spade hacia el móvil de Joker y Hachi lo leyó:

"Queridos Chicos:

Cuidaré a Spade-sama por unos días hasta que se mejore, por lo que parece Spade no desea verlos y más a usted Joker-san por lo que esta muy molesto por lo ocurrido de ayer en la noche.

Atentamente:

Dark Eye."

Hachi sorprendido le dio el móvil a Joker:

Hachi: ¡Joker-san, Joker-san! ¡Mire el mensaje que nos envió Dark Eye-san hasta nosotros!

Joker: ¿Mensaje? ¿Espera se enfermo de nuevo?

Mientras lo leía capto algo que no esperaba:

Joker: Lo sabía. Esta celoso de mi.

Hachi: ¿Spade... Celoso?

Joker: Si, al parecer no soy el único también Shadow sintió celos.

Hachi: ¿Y eso porque será? ¿Acaso será...

Joker: ¡Nah~ no te preocupes! Yo solucionare esto a toda costa *guiño*

En lo que se levanto Joker de la mesa se fue directo a la terraza de su nave a ver el amanecer.

Fin.


	17. Capítulo 17

**_Capitulo 17: Silver Heart y Roko de regreso a casa -Relleno-_**

En lo que iban a llegando hasta ver una casa y paran para bajarse aquí por la cual ven desde la puerta a Queen muy furiosa:

Queen: ¡Son unos lentos! ¡Los estuve esperando tanto y odio quedarme a esperar!

Joker: ¡Perdon Queen tuve muchos compromisos jejeje! *se soba la cabeza*

Desde pasaron un rato en la casa de Silver Heart hasta que cayera la noche.

Fin.

Nota: a partir de aquí les dije que las historia de estos serían cortos *rellenos* para dar un final que espero ;)


	18. Capítulo 18

**_Capitulo 18: La vida en casa de Silver Heart -Relleno-_**

En casa de Silver Heart el nos cuenta su gran vivencia en casa junto con Queen, Roko, Joker y Hachi (ellos dos están de invitados xD)

Silver Heart: Ahora les contaré mi vida casera ¿sip?

El sentado en un cómodo sofá nos lee un relato:

Silver Heart: ¡Vaya, después de tanto tiempo de estar dormido y al fin en casa ya lo extrañaba! *se pone triste*

Queen: *furiosa* ¡Abuelito, ya!

Roko: ¡Pues el tiene razón! ¡jejeje! *sonrisa fingida*

Hachi/Joker: *Hablando en sus pensamientos* ¡Ni que fuera mucho! *cara de raros*

En lo que pasaba las horas mientras les contaba parte de todo y que al final todo lo que hablaba era acerca del sueño que tuvo durante sus días que estaba dormido:

Silver Heart: ¡y así fue como tuve un largo y hermoso sueño~nah!

Joker: ¿Oye, Maestro ya hablaste casi todo el día y... ¡Todo lo que hablaste es sobre tu sueños!

Queen: ¡Mira Abuelito dormiste Hachi y Roko!

Mientras tanto Hachi y Roko acurrucados uno del otro durmiendo.

Al día siguiente fuera de la casa de Silver Heart justo en la puerta la despedida llegó:

Joker: Bueno, Maestro es justo el momento de partir.

Silver Hearrt: Vale. Cuidate.

Queen: Antes de que te vayas le mandas un saludo a Spade de mi parte ¿Sip?

Hachi: Vale. Ya se lo decimos.

Joker: Si. Creo que se lo daré *hablando en su pensamiento* Si es que quiere hablar conmigo.

Así se marchan van al Sky Joker y arranca la nave para despegar.

Fin.

Próximo capítulo: El peor crimen al acecho (R-18)


	19. Capítulo 19

**_Capítulo 19: El Peor Crimen R-18 (Joker ver.)_**

Nota: A partir de estos capítulos (19, 20 y 21) se verán algo repetidos pero son a vista de los personajes Joker, Hachi y Shadow Joker.

Viajando en el Sky Joker en lugares, Hachi tranquilamente esta limpiando la nave para que no estuviera tan desordenada, mientras Joker que puso piloto automático al Sky Joker y sale de la cabina del piloto en cuanto entro a la sala reciben un ataque desde la nave, regresa a la cabina y ve a nada más y nada menos a Shadow apuntando al Sky Joker mientras le dijo:

Shadow: ¡Joker me las pagaras por tu insolencia!

Salto del helicóptero y con su Bloody Rain activo su modo vuelo hasta llegar a subirse al techo del Sky Joker y es cuando entro disparó su Bloody Rain por todo el lugar mientras Joker huyó a un lugar seguro. Hachi que también sintió el ataque vio a Joker correr y rayos que provenía del paraguas de Shadow, saco su espada y ataque a Shadow, pero Shadow uso Bloody Rain como bate y avienta a Hachi al suelo dejándolo inconsciente:

Joker: ¡¿Hachi?!

En el momento que Shadow dejo de disparar, cargo a Joker para llevarlo a su habitación.

En un momento de un drama romántico Shadow le empieza a susurrar cosas al oídos de Joker:

Joker: ¿Qué pasa.contigo, Shadow?

Shadow: *Susurro*

Al oír lo que le susurró Shadow a se le pusieron rojas y empezó a sonrajar por la cual Shadow cruzó su frente con la frente de Joker y se vieron a los ojos provocando a que Joker sintiera atracción hacia Shadow.

En lo que Shadow estaba haciendo provoco a que Joker cerrara los ojos que creyera que lo que estaba pasando no era real, pero Shadow beso una vez más a Joker en un intento desesperado y que Joker lo sintiera molesto trato de empujarlo pero se niega resistir y así comienza el acto vil de Shadow.

Paso a paso Shadow le quita parte de su ropa empezando a quitar el saco desde un botón dorado y luego desajusto la cobarta hasta soltar el amarrado y desabrochando cada botón de la camisa azul de manga larga hasta dejarlo medio abierto mientras no se soltaban del beso.

Joker cada vez lo sentía mucho mas incomodidad que no paraba de dar pasos hacia atrás y cayera directamente hasta su cama, en lo que estaba con las manos levantadas y su vista algo cegada; Shadow que sintió algo de insatisfacción se pone de rodillas:

Joker: ¡Basta! Eso me incomoda.

Su respiración estaba por calentarse. Shadow que estaba de rodillas aun no se negaba y le empezó a desajustar el cinturón de y abrile el pantalón hasta que jugueteo en la entrepierna de Joker:

Joker: ¡No! ¡Justo ahí no!

Shadow: No puedo evitar saborearte.

Joker: ¡¿Eh?!

En lo que Joker no estaba muy contento en esta situación que su frente empezó a sudar y que cada gota de su sudor empezará caer por su cuello y su respiración se calentara un poco mas de lo esperado cerró sus ojos por el gran dolor que causaba Shadow mientras le manosea su entrepierna hasta que aumento su tamaño de lo normal. Shadow que sintió algo duro en el no dudo en sacarlo y aprecia lo duro que quedó el pene de Joker y juguetea con su lengua hasta provocar más al chico y no poder evitar comenzar hacer unos ruidos extraños.

Joker que puso sus manos en la cabeza de Shadow para detenerlo:

Joker: ¡Ah~! ¡Ya detente no puedo controlarlo más!

Hasta que Shadow logró meter el duro y lindo pene de Joker hasta sentir un sabor y que los gemidos Joker fueron provocados de alguna forma por Shadow que le hacia sexo oral a Joker; mientras lo hacían alguien y nada más y nada menos que Hachi que aún seguía empuñando su espada:

Hachi: ¡No dejaré que le hagas daño a Joker-san!

En un momento lleno de impactos Shadow se detuvo y vio que detrás el estaba Hachi que estaba a punto de atacar, pero se sorprendió al ver tal escenas tiro su espada y salio corriendo, mientras llora y así este evento desprevenido fue detenido y Shadow recibió una abocetada dada por Joker que se enfado por todo lo que el hizo:

Joker: ¡Te dije que te detuvieras!

Shadow: ¡No me importa! ¡Te haré sufrir más aunque no te guste!

Y de poco atacó a Joker comenzando a morder el cuello y luego después violarlo.

Fin.

Próximo capitulo: Esto es personal -R-18


	20. Capítulo 20

**_Capitulo 20: Esto es Personal -R-18_**

Mientras Shadow mordía el cuello de Joker intensificando más de lo normal:

Joker: *suspira* Detente por favor, no me dejas respirar.

Los ojos de Joker empezaron a brillar y Shadow le quedo viendo los hermosos ojos azules, Joker tomo de la cabeza de Shadow y se quedo viendo a los ojos.

Shadow: ¿Jo-Joker?

A Shadow también le empezaron a dilatar sus ojos dorados, mientras se miran a los ojos Shadow sintió la sensación de volver a darle el beso a Joker pero se contuvo y se soltó de las manos de Joker:

Shadow: ¡Basta! *se levanta*

Joker: ¿Shadow?

Shadow: Temo que no quisiera herirte más de lo que estas.

Joker: ...

Shadow: Me voy. *tomó su sombrero que cayo al suelo*

Shadow se puso su sombrero y salió de la habitación de Joker y luego de la nave usando su Bloody Rain para volar.

Ante todo el misterio Joker siente que algo malo le pasa a Shadow, pero al parecer Shadow tampoco lo comprende se toma de la ropa justo donde esta su corazón arrugando parte de su traje purpura:

Shadow: ¡Maldición! ¿Porque siento este dolor?

Igual Joker toco su pecho por lo que al parecer sentía un dolor similar como el de Shadow:

Joker: Que extraño. ¿Porque me duele mucho mi pecho?

¿Que es lo que realmente va a pasar?

Esperen el próximo capitulo.

Fin.

Nota: el siguiente capitulo ahora es el mismo capitulo 19 pero a visión de Hachi (esta sera corta)


	21. Capítulo 21

**_Capitulo 21: El peor crimen (Hachi ver.)_**

En la Sky Joker, Hachi limpiaba (trapeaba) todo el sucio que había quedado en la nave y de repente ocurrió una turbulencia y Hachi cayo al suelo y corrió a ver lo que pasaba, se escondió detrás detrás de la cabina del piloto y vio alguien y es nada más y nada menos que Shadow Joker que peleaba con Joker.

Hachi: *hablando en su pensamiento* ¡¿Shadow Joker, que hace el aquí?!

Hachi ve a los chicos pasar y destruye todo el lugar hasta quedar en total caos y es hasta Joker y Shadow esta por llegar a los cuartos es cuando Hachi se interpone en la pelea:

Hachi: ¡Hasta aquí llegaste Shadow!

Shadow golpea fuerte con el Bloody Rain y noquea a Hachi:

Shadow: ¡No te metas!

Joker: ¡Hachi!

Hachi inconsciente los dos chicos entraron al cuarto de Joker y Hachi que miro todo eso borroso cerro sus ojos.

Al despertar Hachi vio que no había nada pero escuchaba sonidos extraños en el cuarto de Joker, así que Hachi puso su oído en la puerta para seguir escuchando lo demás y al parecer escucho que Joker estaba sufriendo entro empuñando su espada:

Hachi: ¡Shadow, no te dejare que le hagas daños a... ¡¿Jo-ker--san?!

Hachi vio algo demasiado perturbador para sus ojos y dejo caer su espada.

*clin clin clin*

Hachi salio corriendo a su habitación...

Fin.

Próximo capitulo: el peor crimen -R-18- (Shadow ver.)


	22. Capítulo 22

**_Capítulo 22: El peor crimen -R-18- (Shadow ver.)_**

En esa noche de luna llena Shadow mientras veía la ventana en una habitación a lo alto de la mansión, el actúa demasiado distinto a lo que era antes y recordó la noche donde tuvieron su primera orgía pero prefirió olvidarlo para no sentirse, pero salio pronto de su mansión saltando por la ventana y usando su Bloody Rain para volar lejos y a lo alto. De repente Shadow ve la nave de Joker y subo al techo de la nave con su Bloody Rain comenzó a disparar rayos de ella:

Shadow: ¡Bloody Rain!

Mientras Shadow provoca turbulencia en la Sky Joker y vio la entrada de la nave y entro; estando dentro del Sky Joker, Joker prepara sus cartas para pelear y mientras Shadow le apunta con su paraguas:

Shadow: No te dejare... ¡Que te escapes de mi!

Joker: ¡Shadow!

Mientras pelean desde lejos Hachi se quedó escondido viendo la pelea hasta que Joker y Shadow mientras pelean destruían todo lo que estaba a su paso y Shadow empezó actuar extraño a casi llegando a las habitaciones; Hachi que ataco a Shadow pero Shadow irritado uso su paraguas y noquear Hachi:

Shadow: ¡No te metas!

Joker: ¡Hachi!

Shadow que seguía apuntando con su Bloody Rain y Joker esta en serios problemas hasta que entraron al cuarto de Joker mientras Shadow le da un beso en la boca y Joker se queda sorprendido por el beso al llegar a la cama Joker cae exhausto después del beso y sonrojado. En lo que respira por su boca su respiración se volvió cálida y su ropa toda desordenada tras quitarle su saco y desabotonar su camisa azul y quitarle su corbata.

Shadow que se agacho para abrir sus piernas y empezar a juguetear su entrepierna:

Shadow: ¿que tal esto? ¿te duele?

Joker que vio desesperado Shadow puso su mano a la cabeza de Shadow:

Joker: ¡No hagas eso, idiota!

Shadow siguió manoseando la entrepierna de Joker e incomodando a el con todo dolor hasta que empezó a Salir un extraño sonido del el y cuando se puso duro Shadow jugueteo con su boca su pene dejando rastros de su saliva a medida que sentia dolor mientras sonroja pero no se contuvo más y fue detenido por Hachi que vio todo el alto que estaba haciendo y después salio despavorido hasta que Shadow mordió el cuello hasta que sintió el calor que Joker producía con su cuello:

Joker: ¡Detente! ¡No me dejas respirar! *respiración grave*

Shadow que fue tomada su cabeza por lo Joker y se quedaron viendo hasta que ambos se le dilataron sus ojos mientras se veían fijamente en silencio, pero Shadow que trata de contener su ancias de besar a Joker se levanta de la cama, toma su sombrero y su sombrero que estaba tirado en el suelo se lo puso y se marcho sin decir nada.

Fuera de la nave El arrugo parte del traje tocando su pecho de la ira sentía algo que nunca había sentido nunca:

Shadow: ¡Maldición! ¿Que es lo que me pasa? ¿porque me duele el pecho?

Llegando hasta la habitación de su mansión Shadow bota cuidadosamente su paraguas y se acuesta en su cama mientras reflexiona lo que ha pasado hoy.

Fin.

Próximo capitulo: Una perturbante pesadilla de Jokers

Nota: en este episodio digamos que es una parodia hacia un especial que salio en el manga de Love Stage! *si es que conocen este anime-manga de Eiki Eiki)


	23. Capítulo 23

**_Capítulo 23: Pesadilla de Jokers (Hentai Yaoi)_**

Nota: le cambie un poco el título del que mencione en el anterior cap xD

Ojo se van a quedar perturbados o.o

Shadow que tanto reflexionaba en su cama y que toda su habitación estaba oscura pero no tanto con el brillo de la luna mientras la ventana estaba abierta, pasando las horas Shadow se quedó dormido, hasta que de repente sintió alguna incomodidad.

Dentro del sueño de Shadow:

Vemos que el camina por un largo pasillo con los pisos, paredes hasta techo pintados de blanco. En lo que da una gran caminata en esa blanca habitación que parece no tener escape, Shadow sintió algo de miedo por lo que decidió retroceder, pero igual volvía al principio y luego corrió hasta cansarse y ver el lugar repetitivo:

Shadow: ¡Maldición! ¿Como que no hay salida? ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

De repente atrás de el escucho una voz familiar que resonó por su oido:

???: Shadow.

Se dio vuelta pero no veía a nadie y de nuevo volvió a escuchar esa misma voz en sus oídos:

???: Shadow.

Y los mismo hizo consecutivamente hasta que la misma voz se multiplicaron al unisono en esa blanca luz.

Voces: Shadow.

El irritado paro los ruidos:

Shadow: ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya callense de una vez!

Desde entonces el ruido desapareció y unos brazos aparecieron en Shadow y el sintió con gran asombro como lo abraza.

Shadow dio vuelta su cabeza y vio lo que el nunca esperaba, una chica de buen cuerpo con lindo vestido y cabello blanco, que resulto ser una versión chica de Joker:

Shadow: ¡¿Jo-Joker?! ¿Que te sucedió?

Joker : ¿Yo? Nada.

Shadow se soltó de Joker y sentía que estaba en otro mundo hasta que el escucho otra voz:

???: Shadow. ¿Ya te diste cuenta del engaño?

Shadow: ¡¿Que?!

Se dio vuelta y vio nada mas y nada menos a Joker.

(Sep Shadow vio dos Jokers (una chica y el varón por eso este nombre "Joker " xD))

Shadow: ¿Que clase de broma es esta Joker?

Joker: ¿Broma? ¿De que hablas?

Shadow: ¡Esta broma! *se da vuelta y Joker ya lo quiere besar*

Shadow: ¡¿Oye, que tramas?!

Joker : ¡¿Hmm?! ¿Robarte un beso, supongo?

Shadow: ¡¿Beso?!

Joker se le acerca y abraza Joker y lo besa dejando a Shadow impactado de ver como el mismo se besaba. Al dejar de besarse su saliva empezó a escurrir por sus boca. Shadow se apenó al ver tal espectáculo que armo los dos Jokers:

Shadow: ¡¿Oye, que te pasa?!

Joker: Creo que te apenaste *sonrisa malévola*

Joker que ahora por maldad le hizo una broma muy pesada (o perversa x.x) le desviste a su otro yo dejándolo completamente desnuda:

Joker: ¿Que tal esto, Shadow?

Shadow: ¡¿Pero que?!

Mientras Shadow trataba de cubrir sus ojos para no ver Joker desnuda:

Shadow: ¡Por favor, cubrete!

Y la broma perversa de Joker no terminaba, comenzó a manosear los pechos de su otro yo hasta incomodarla:

Joker : ¡detente, no lo hagas!

Mientras lo manoseaba Shadow que dejo cubrir sus ojos vio con asombro tal show armado de Joker. Para rematar el le empezó a jugar con sus pezones hasta hacerla sufrir con sus gemidos.

Joker : ¡~Ah~! ¡Por favor no sigas! ¡Auch!

Shadow que veía esta broma como alguna especie de acto sexual y su cara empezó a sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba:

Shadow: ...

Y cada vez la broma iba muy lejos, mordiendo su cuello y luego bajo sus manos hasta tocar unos labios que provenian del inferior de su cuerpo hasta abrirlo con lo dedos y mostrar una piel rosa y muy viscosa que proviene de su otro yo.

Tocando su clítoris y haciendo provocar a su otra yo tener orgasmo sin detenerse metió su dedo que estaba oculta debajo de su clítoris impactando de dolor entre sus gemidos:

Joker : ¡~Ah~! Ah~xilio me duelo mucho ~Ah!

Entre los orgasmos que su otro yo provoca jugo con su boca los pezones hasta que su punta se pusieran duras. Todos los sonidos perturbante que el hacia mientras violaba, Shadow que sintió algún remordimiento de esta escena.

Pasando horas de cotilleo y ellos empezaron a tener relaciones sexuales, Joker se monta en su otro yo sintiendo como es penetrada su pene hasta su vagina y se movían sin detenerse mientras estaban en orgasmos. Sus besos se volvieron pervertidos (besos de legua)

Sin saber quien iba detenerse hasta que entraron en clímax:

Joker : ¡Me vengo!

Joker: ¡Igual yo!

Ambos sostuvieron su manos fuertemente cuando toda esa penetración se vino abajo y ambos gritaron en orgasmo por el fuerte dolor que provocaba sus entrepiernas, dejando caer parte de Semen y orina.

Su otro yo cayo acostada al lado del el ambos cansados después de tal acto explicito, que Shadow no tenia respuesta después de haber visto todo eso y de repente los dos Jokers le quedaron viendo con sus caras enfermas:

Jokers: ¿Te gusto esto?

Shadow: ¿A-Acaso tu broma era esta?

Joker : Vamos Shadow intentalo.

Joker: Si. No duele, tal vez un poco.

De a poco ellos se le acercaron a Shadow desvitiendolo.

Shadow: ¡Oiga, basta no lo hagan!

Joker empezó a soltar el cinturón del pantalón de Shadow y bajando el cierre, mientras Joker le quita el saco y le desajusta la corbata:

Shadow: ¡¿Que, que les pasa a ustedes?!

Joker después de bajarle el cierre le baja el pantalón hasta ver parte de su cuerpo descubierto Shadow que ya estaba por alocarse después de eso mientras, Joker vio el pene de Shadow y se sintió muy enamorada:

Joker : ¡Es hermosa! *mientras babea* ¡Quiero lamerlo pronto!

Shadow: ¡No, ahí no! *asustado*

Hasta tarde que Shadow dijo eso Joker metió el pene de Shadow en su boca mientras lo disfruta.

*mete y saca*

Shadow que sintió eso gran sufrimiento entrando al orgasmo y luego Joker lo empezó a lamer sin ningún control.

Shadow: ¡~Ah~!

Joker que le viendo a los ojos de Shadow perturbando a Shadow para que lo hiciera:

Joker: Nuestra broma era para perturbarte.

Shadow que estaba estupefacto en ese no tenía alguna manera de responder. Joker vio como Shadow tenía la boca abierta y que estaba apunto de sacar su lengua, Joker lo beso para que se calmara hasta provocar darle un beso de lengua.

Joker: *muack* ¡Bien hecho, Shadow!

Shadow: *muack, muack*

Y compartieron saliva por sus lenguas y abrieron sus ojos y verse como se besan hasta que Shadow tomó la cabeza de Joker y se besaron con gran pasión que sintieron una gran estática por la cual ambos imaginaran fuegos artificiales en sus mentes:

Shadow: *muack* Debo decirte algo.

Joker: *muack* tus besos son deliciosos. *muack*

Shadow: *muack* Te amo.

Fin del sueño. Al día siguiente Shadow rápidamente se despierta todo sudado por la tremenda pesadilla, mientras Rose entró a su habitación toda enojada:

Rose: ¡¿Shadow, hermano que son estas horas para levntarte?! ¿oh? Olvide algo toda la noche no parabas de decir ¡~Te amo~! ¿Que clase de sueños tienes?

Shadow sorprendido no sabia como responder.

Fin.

Próximo capítulo un recuerdo inolvidable.

Nota 2: como les prometí esta es una parodia perturbadora ¿creo xD?


	24. Capítulo 24

**_Capitulo 24: Un recuerdo inolvidable_**

A la mañana siguiente después de todo los eventos que ocurrieron la noche anterior, Joker fue a tomar un relajante baño caliente en su tina.

El sonrojó por lo relajante que es:

Joker: *suspiro* ¡Esto se siente bien!

Mientras Hachi preparaba el desayuno de todo los días, pero fue a ver que sucedía y como logró ver que el tomaba un baño,pero el vio a Joker muy extraño como que estaba en otro mundo mientras lo llamaba insistido:

Hachi: Joker-san. ¿Are? ¡Joker-san!

Y Joker apenado le respondió muy bruscamente:

Joker: ¡¿Que quieres, Hachi?!

Hachi: ¿Eh? Hoy actúas muy extraño... Bueno, fuera del caso. Ya pronto estará el desayuno no te demores mucho.

Joker: ¿ok?

Y Joker comenzó a recordar todo desde el inició al fin como si algo no hubiera pasado, algo nostálgico recordó cuando conoció a Queen, Spade hasta incluso los gemelos no tan idénticos Shadow y Rose.

Justo en el momento que quería recordar algo bueno, se acuerda lo que ocurrió en esa noche que Shadow no debió haberle hecho, y muy apenado se oculta bajo el agua de la tina para olvidar lo ocurrido, de repente Hachi desde lejos le gritó:

Hachi: ¡Joker-san tu desayuno esta servido!

Joker: ¡No, no, no!

Mientras Hachi escuchaba quejidos del baño de Joker fue a ver lo que pasa:

Hachi: ¡Joker-san tu desayuno esta... ¡¿Joker-san?! Vio a Joker oculto bajo el agua de la tina, pero después se salio para poder respirar:

Joker: *suspira* ¿Hachi?

Hachi: Ok. Uhm.. ¿Como decirte esto? ¡Tu desayuno esta servido, idiota!

Joker: *enojo* ¡Ya entendí voy para allá! *suspira*

Hachi: ¡Y ya deja de suspira tanto!

Joker: ¿Eh? Perdón.

Mientras comían un delicioso desayuno de hot cakes Hachi esta muy curioso de saber la razón del porque Joker actúa muy extraño:

Hachi: Joker-san. Te veo últimamente deprimido que pasa? *Joker que jugaba con la comida* ¡Hasta estas en las nubes! *chasquidos*

Joker: ¿Eh? *agita su cabeza para salir del trance* ¿me decías?

Hachi: *preocupado* ¡Ah~mou~! No te entiendo.

Joker: Creo que me enferme hoy. *sonrisa forzada

Hachi: ¿Que tienes?

Joker: *suspiro* Al parecer tengo fiebre y creo un poco de dolor de estómago.

Hachi muy preocupado le tocó la frente de Joker para saber si tenía fiebre, pero no estaba caliente, el estaba con una mirada delirante:

Hachi: Oye, Joker-san pero si estas bien... ¿O sera acaso que tienes es?

Joker: *desesperado* ¡No lo digas! *golpea la mesa mientras se levanta*

Hachi: ¿Eh, solo decía? ¡Ya sabia hoy estas extraño!

Luego comenzaron a comer el desayuno sin importar cuanto se enfriara un poco la comida.

Fin.

Nota: perdón por ser algo corta y sin sentido de que va este capítulo.

Próximo capítulo: El robo pésimo del día.


	25. Capítulo 25

**_Capítulo 25: El peor robo del día_**

En ese mismo día después de anunciar por televisión un tesoro mega lujoso en una joyería, en la joyería Oniyama y compañía, llegaron a ver en un exhibidor que dejaron un aviso previo que la parte trasera tiene un dibujo de un dragón y que abajo de ella tiene un nombre puesto "Joker " y adelante de ella decía esto:

"Hoy, robaré el rubí diamante en el día de su exhibición

El ladrón fantasma Joker "

Oniyama de nuevo enfurecido al saber de que de nuevo van a robar otro tesoro:

Oniyama: ¿Otra vez, no?

Ginko: Sep. Ni descanso tenemos.

Momo: ¿Deja vu?

Oniyama: ¡Sea o lo que sea tendremos que atrapar a Joker como sea!

En un momento en que la exhibición comenzó unas misteriosas personas que vestían de trajes y otras personas presenta el evento:

???: ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Hoy es nuestra apertura de nuestra nueva joyería "Atlantis" y nuestra exhibición tenemos un tesoro misterioso que fue encontrado en lo profundo de los mares! ¡El rubí diamante!

Mientras muestran la extraña joya de fusión rubí y diamante, los extrañas personas se escabulleron entre la gente hasta ocultarse:

Hachi: ¿Porque robamos de esta forma? ¿Debimos hacer algo para robarlo, no?

Joker: ¡shh! Callate arruinas mi plan ¿creo?

Hachi: ¿creo? ¡¿dices creo?! ¡¿No tienes un plan?!

Toda la gente al escuchar los gritos de Hachi se hicieron a un lado y la encargada de la joyería gritara:

???: ¡Ah ladrones fantasmas! ¡Auxilio se roban el tesoro!

Y los policías escucharon aquel grito de la encargada de la joyería y corrieron de inmediato y los chicos corrieron un gran peligro:

Joker: ¡Arruinaste mi plan, Hachi!

Hachi: ¿Si, y dime cual es tu plan?

Joker: ¿Eh, ni idea?

(Hachi hasta le pone facepalm por semejante respuesta xD)

Oniyama: ¡No se escaparan malditos ladrones fantasmas!

Y corrieron tras el tesoro, Joker que lo tomo rápidamente sin darnos cuenta y se quitaron los trajes negros que llevaban puesto y llevaban puestos sus verdaderos trajes y se ocultaron en un lugar oscuro de la joyería:

Hachi: *susurro* ¿porque te ocultas por aquí? ¿De todas formas tienes el tesoro?

Joker: *susurro* Sep. Pero siento algo malo por ahora.

Hachi: ¿Por ahora? ¿Que hay de malo?

Joker: ¡No tengo idea! *de nuevo sintió lo que aquejaba en la mañana*

Hachi: ¿Te sientes bien, Joker -san?

En lo que sentía que todo no iba bien Joker sintió las ganas de correr y fue descubierto por los policias:

Oniyama: ¡Joker rindete!

Joker: ¡Maldición!

Un misterioso rayo atacó al policía y Joker se sorprendió al ver y el chico disfrazado de guarda les aviso con sus ojos que escaparan rápido y Joker que se dio cuenta que Shadow le estaba ayudando sonrojo poco y salio corriendo de inmediato.

Sin dejar pista de su robó Shadow que seguía disfrazado vio desde el cielo a Joker volar con su ballon gum:

Shadow: ¡Algun día te venceré, Jack!

Fin.

Próximo capítulo: algo que me preocupa (capítulo de Spade)

Nota: este capitulo es un poco sin sentido la verdad :v pero cada vez más se va a descubrir la verdad del todo xD/


	26. Capítulo 26

**_Capítulo 26: algo que me preocupa (capítulo de Spade)_**

Nota: es un capítulo dedicado a Spade.

Al caer la noche de ese día Spade que caminaba de un lugar a otro con mucha zozobra:

Dark Eye: ¿Maestro Spade, le pasa algo?

Spade: ¿Eh? No. No es nada, Dark Eye.

Spade: Dirijamos a la casa de nuestro viejo amigo.

Dark Eye: Con gusto. Maestro Spade.

Mientras en el Sky Joker, Hachi y Joker seguía haciendo la misma cosas de siempre como limpiar y leer historietas.

Hachi: ¡Joker-san, iré a limpiar tu habitación!

Joker: Ok. ¿Eh...? Espera... ¡No te dejaré hacerlo.

Hachi: ¡Entonces ven y limpia!

En lo que decidian, sintieron un pequeño impacto:

Hachi: ¿Are?

Joker: ¿Quién será?

Vieron desde la ventana y vieron el aeroplano de Spade:

Joker: ¡No de nuevo!

???: ¿No de nuevo que?

Un susto le dio a Joker que casi le da un infarto:

Joker: ¡Oye, no me asustes!

Spade: Disculpame.

Con toda rabia Joker siguió Spade hasta su sala, mientras Dark Eye les servía un té verde todos se metieron en una pequeña plática para variar:

Joker: ¡Oye, Spade no puedes estar viniendo a mi casa cuantas veces quieras!

Hachi: Si. Eso es molesto.

Spade: *risas* ¡perdonen si los molesto! Pero vengo aquí y suponer si olvidaste esa situación.

Hachi/Joker: ¿Situación?

Joker: ¿Oh? Espera... Ya recordé.

Hachi: ¿Cual es?

Joker: No es nada, Hachi.

Hachi: De acuerdo.

Spade: Si nos disculpas, Hachi y Dark Eye nos pueden dejar a Joker y a mi hablar solos.

Dark Eye: Con gusto. Maestro Spade.

Hachi: ...

Dark Eye y Hachi se marcharon para la nave de Spade, dejando a los dos chicos solos. Estando solos conversaron de forma íntima:

Spade: ¿Ya has decidido?

Joker: ¿Decidirme? ¿De que hablas?

Spade: ¡No te hagas!

Joker: ¿Spade, que diablos te pasa?

Spade: ¿Sigues enamorado de Shadow, no?

Joker: ¡¿Que ni loco?!

Spade: ¡Por favor, en aquella noche te vi besandote con Shadow!

Joker: ¡No, no lo mal interpretes! ¡Shadow fue quien me besó!

Spade: *risa falsa* ¡No te creo!

Joker: ¡Spade!

Spade: ¿No lo entiendes, verdad?

Joker: ¡¿Ah?!

Spade: ¡Me gustas!

Entre los sonrojos Spade tomó de la ropa de Joker y con el llanto siente que algo más puede ser arrebatado:

Joker: ¿Spade? ¿Lo dices en serio?

Spade: *sobs* Si.

Entre el abrazo que dio Joker hacia Spade para aliviar el dolor de Spade:

Spade: ¿Joker?

Joker: *tsun tsun* No llores.

Spade: *risa* ¡Joker!

En esta noche llena de confesión y duda de ¿Con quien se quedara Joker? ¿Shadow o Spade?

Fin.

Próximo capítulo: un día menos encantador (R-18)

(Spade x Joker)


	27. Capítulo 27

**_Capítulo 27: un día menos encantador (R-18)_**

En la misma noche que Spade confesó y Joker no estaba seguro si decir toda la verdad que el tampoco lo sabe, de repente Spade que estaba atrapado en ese abrazo no se contuvo más y beso a la boca a Joker provocó asombro a Joker que sonrojo en ese mismo instante ambos cayeron acostados en el sofá que Joker quedó encima de Spade.

Atrapados entre sus besos, que Joker sintió que algo iba mal y se detuvo por un instante:

Spade: ¿Joker, que pasa? ¿Porque te detienes?

Joker: No es nada.

Y continuaron sus besos, pero por un instante más no podía seguir el juego:

Joker: ... ¿Sabes? Creo que podemos hacerlo en otra ocasión.

Spade: De acuerdo. ¿Si tu lo dices?

En un momento tan complejo que sus besos no coinciden, después de arreglarse la ropa y lo demás.

Los dos se despiden de una forma tan cliché que es hasta común.

De un susurro Joker se sintió herido:

Joker: *susurro* Creo que no le gustó.

Mientras llegando Hachi hasta donde el esta escucho un susurro:

Hachi: ¿Joker-san algo paso entre ustedes?

Joker: ¿Eh? ¡No, no es nada! *agitando su mano en negación*

Hachi: Que extraño. Ustedes dos actúan sospechosos.

Y así concluyó el capítulo dejando la duda que mencione en el anterior capítulo.

Fin.

Próximo capítulo: ¿El secuestro de Joker?


	28. Capítulo 28

**_Capitulo 28: ¿Joker secuestrado?_**

Al pasar el mal rato de esa noche, Spade sintiéndose herido, preparó un plan para llegar a el sin meditar...

Día siguiente...

De nuevo los robos inesperados de los ladrones fantasmas y un nuevo tesoro en robar; mientras los policías los persiguen un ataque inesperado ocurre de igual forma:

Oniyama: ¡No te escaparas tan fácil, Joker!

Joker: ¡Bien! Hachi toma el tesoro yo lo distraere.

En el instante que cambiaron lugares, Hachi tomó el tesoro y el misterioso policía sonríe maléfico y la bomba de humo aparece ante ellos:

Oniyama: ¿Pero que rayos es esto?

Ginko: ¡¿Momo?!

Oniyama: ¿Que pasa, Ginko-chan?

Ginko: Este humo es cloro- *cae al suelo*

Oniyama: ¿Que? Espera igual me dio sueño. *cae al suelo*

Los demás policías caen al suelo en humo imposible de ver entre ellos uno no cayó y llevaba puesto una máscara de gas.

Mientras Joker y Hachi que igualmente estaban atrapados en el humo:

Hachi: ¡¿Joker-san, donde estas?! *cae al suelo*

Joker: ¿Hachi? ¿Esto es cloroformo?

Con la vista cegada vio como Hachi cayó al suelo y después el.

Teniendo a todos dormidos a excepción de uno quien llevaba máscara de gas.

???: Ya es hora que yo gane.

El misterioso policía con su sonrisa maléfica que vio a Joker dormido y una capa negra aparece y por arte de magia Joker ya no esta de la cual fue llevado secuestrado.

Después de media hora que el humo de cloroformo desapareciera, Hachi despertó y se levantó del suelo y vio que Joker desapareció sin dejar rastro:

Hachi: ¡¿Joker-san, donde estas?!

Escondido en una de las tiendas del centro comercial, otra persona misteriosa vio todo lo acontecido y se marcho en silencio.

¿Será acaso Shadow quien ingenió este plan?

¿El sujeto escondido, es Spade?

Fin.

Próximo capitulo: ¿Shadow acosador?


	29. Capítulo 29

**_Capitulo 29: ¿Shadow el Acosador?_**

Al pasar las horas, Hachi que corrió en búsqueda de Joker y que gritaba su nombre por todo lugar mientras los policías le persiguen, un disparo que congelo el suelo haciendo retroceder a los policías y Spade se llevó a Hachi consigue y subieron con un salto alto y llegaron al segundo piso donde se mantuvieron escondidos:

Hachi: ¡Gracias, Spade-san por salvarme!

Spade: ¡No me lo agradezcas! Pero ya esto es en serio. Se donde llevaron a Joker.

Hachi: ¿Donde esta?

Spade: estará lejos pero hay que encontrarlo pronto o sino Shadow le hará algo.

Hachi: ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Shadow?!

Spade: Dark Eye, llevate a Hachi hasta su casa yo buscaré a Joker.

En lo que se marcha por su lado.

Entre la oscuridad empieza a iluminarse de un parpadeo los ojos de Joker y ve una habitación decorada de rosa y que lado de la cama en la que esta acostado tiene cortinas decorado de rosa y cuando Joker intentaba levantarse un ruido del mismo no dejaba bajar sus brazos, y entrando a la habitación Shadow le contesta sutilmente:

Shadow: Ni intentes levantarte. Estas esposado.

Joker: ¡¿Esposado?! ¡¿Como rayos llegue aquí?! ¡Y para maldecirme! ¡¿Porque estoy vestido de maid?! ¡Es incómodo!

Shadow: No te diste cuenta que te desvesti y luego te puse esa ropa.

Joker: ¡¿Eh?! ¡Maldito pervertido!

Shadow: ¡¿Pervertido?!

Joker: ¡Si! ¡Y también eres un acosador?!

Shadow: ¡¿Yo que...?!

Joker: ¡Si! ¡A-co-sa-dor!

Shadow: ¡Ya verás lo que es bueno!

En lo que discutían Shadow se puso encima de Joker provocand provocando al chico vestido de maid.

Joker: ¡Basta! ¡Shadow, esto no es divertido!

Mientras la pierna de Shadow llegaba hasta la zona libida de Joker poniendo sus manos en los brazos de Joker que seguía esposado, pero al chocar miradas Shadow sentía algo que lo hizo sonronjar y levantarse y cubrir su cara hacia otro lado.

Joker: ¿Shadow, te sucede algo?

Shadow: No es nada que te interese.

Joker: ...

En ese preciso momento el sintió que debería confesarse hasta que alguien entro de emoción, asustando a los dos chicos.

Rose: ¡Cyan, Cyan! ¡Mira lo que hice!

Cyan: *enojado* ¡Toca antes de entrar!

Rose: ¿Eh? ¿Estaban ocupados? ¡Que lindo te queda el vestido de maid, Jack!

Joker: ¡No te burles!

Shadow que se molesto en sacar a Rose para evitar molestias y luego cerró la puerta fuertemente.

Rose: ¿Oh? O.o

Mientras tanto Dark Eye quien cuida de Hachi, el esta desesperado dando vueltas en el mismo lugar:

Dark Eye: Deberías de calamarte, Hachi -san.

Hachi: ¡¿Como debo calmarme si Shadow tiene a Joker!?

Dark Eye: No te preocupes el ya no nos hará daño.

Hachi: ¡Aún no le creo!

En la noche Spade buscó por todos los lugares donde esta oculto y los encuentran usando sus binoculares, nota algo sospechoso dentro de la ventana del tercer piso:

Joker: ¡Oye, Shadow! ¿Que haces?

¡Basta!

Shadow: ¡No me detendré!

En lo que el vio que Joker esta en peligro saltó hasta la ventana del apartamento y como entrada épica esto es lo que Spade dijo:

Spade: ¡No dejaré que le hagas daño a Joker!

Joker/Shadow: ¿Spade?

Sorprendido Spade vio que estaba jugando a las cosquillas:

Spade: ¿Que rayos hacen?

Joker: Estamos jugando y el me empezó a dar cosquillas.

Shadow: ¡Tu entrada de héroe me mata de risa, jajajaja! *carcajadas* ¡En serio se te nota los celos! *carcajadas*

Spade: *avergonzado*

Spade: Espera... O.o? ¿Joker, porque traes este vestido de maid puesto?

Joker: Es una larga historia *risa falsa*

Shadow: *amargado* ¿Eh? ¿Larga historia?

Y así concluye un cómico capítulo de comedia romántica.

Fin.

Próximo capitulo: la decisión.


	30. Capítulo 30

**_Capitulo 30: La decisión_**

Nota: debut de un nuevo Kaitou xD y es Arsène Lupin.

En la misma noche que seguía en una platica un tanto particular.

(El anterior capítulo si recuerdan (_) )

El ruido de la puerta sonó y una voz sospechosa les dijo:

*toc, toc*

???: ¡Queridos sirvientes míos, ya llegué! *tira la puerta haciendo una entrada espectacular*

???: ¡Arsène Lupin ha llegado!

Kaitous: ¡Lupin toca antes de entrar!

Lupin: *LOL* ¡Ejem! ¿Ya te decidiste, Joker con quien quieres intentar?

Joker: ¿Intentar? ¡¿de que hablas?!

Lupin: ¡Por favor has sido seducido por ellos dos!

Joker: ¡¿Eh?! ¡No, no fue así!

En esta incomada platica se puede dar entender que Lupin es más acosador que los demás.

Lupin: Se que te ensucias con ellos. *imita escenas ero censurado*

Lupin: Tu dices ¡Ah~ para, me derrito! ¡Más más! ¡Me vengo, me vengo! ¡Auch-*interrupción por Joker avergonzado*

Joker: ¡Basta! no digo esas cosas

Lupin: *(͡ ͜ʖ ͡)* ¡Jajaja, si lo haces!

Joker: ¡No!

Lupin: Entonces intentalo.

Joker: Ok. Tendré cita con Shadow mañana mismo.

Spade/Shadow: ¡¿Quéeeeee!?

Shadow: ¡Oye, no me pidas eso tan directamente!

Spade: *facepalm* Yare yare. Joker no sabe lo que realmente es una cita.

Lupin: Eso veremos.

Una complicada noche aparece en la brillante luz de luna llena.

Fin.

Próximo capitulo: Prueba cita con Shadow Joker.


	31. Capítulo 31

**_Capitulo 31: Prueba de nuestra cita_**

Un día complicado para Joker y Shadow quienes cayeron en una trampa de mal gusto por parte de Lupin y sus bromas pesadas.

Los Kaitous vestidos casuales para no ser encontrados por la policía se sentaron sin decir nada cerca de una fuente Joker que aparenta no estar relacionándose con Shadow por nada de igual Shadow que estaba malhumorado por esta tonta idea de Joker...

Las horas pasaban y las parejas seguían apareciendo como si todo el lugar esta ambientado de amor por todos lados:

Joker: *avergonzado* ¡Ah, mou! ¡No soporto esto! *se levanta*

Shadow: ¿? ¿Y para que me invitaste?

Joker: *a punto de explotar del sonrojo* *puff humo en los oídos* Solo es una prueba, ya te lo dije antes.

Shadow: ¿Una prueba? ¿En serio quieres jugar con ese idiota?

Joker: Si y no. Voy en serio. *sonrisa temblorosa*

Shadow: *suspiro* No queda más opción acompañarte. *toma las manos de Joker y lo lleva a caminar*

En lo que Joker sintió ser llevado por Shadow:

Joker: *piensa* ¡Sus manos están cálidas! *sonrojo*

Se detienen y Joker se suelta:

Joker: *tartamudeo* ¡Yo-Yo, puedo c-caminar por mi c-cuenta!

Shadow: Actúas raro hoy. *mueve un poco su ceja de preocupación*

Caminaron sin decir nada y Joker aun seguía confundido.

Joker: *piensa* ¡Hoy estoy confundido, no no no! ¡Piensa claro, piensa en claro! *se abofetea*

Shadow: ¿Donde quieres- ¿Que haces? *preocupado*

Joker: No es nada.

Shadow: A lo que iba. ¿Donde quieres ir?

Joker: ¡Un restaurante!

Shadow: ¿Eh? De acuerdo si eso quieres ven.

Fueron caminando juntos hasta un restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa el mesero les dejo los menús de comidas:

???: Bienvenidos vendremos después para tomar su orden.

Mientras miran el menú desde la ventana donde ellos están sentados Lupin y Spade están espiando lo que hacen Joker y Shadow en su cita de pruebas.

Lupin: Va a pedir algo del menú.

Spade: ¿Y porque me traes aquí? ¡Se supone que es malo espiar a otras personas!

Lupin: ¡Callate que nos va oír! *se ocultan detrás de un árbol que esta en medio de la calle*

El mesero les sirvió su comida y Joker emocionado por comer:

Joker: *emocionado* ¡A comer!

Shadow tranquilo empezó a comer su comida y Joker que devoraba la comida y vio a Shadow lo tranquilo que esta hasta que se atoro con lo comida.

Joker: *asfixia* ¡Ayuda!

Shadow: Come despacio, toma esto.

Joker tomó su bebida y la asfixia se le quito.

Joker: *respiro* Casi me muero.

Después de que terminaron de comer, salieron caminar. Pero para no arruinar el cuento Lupin y Spade los están siguiendo sin notados. Pero Shadow sintió una presencia familiar y se amargó tomó de las manos de Joker y corrieron rápido:

Joker: ¿Oye, a que se debe esto?

Shadow: Nos siguen.

Joker: ¿Quien? ¿Eh?

Mientras corren Lupin cree que su plan se ha arruinado:

Lupin: ¡Maldición! ¡Vamos Spade!

Spade: Ok. *enojo* (_)

En una persecución corrieron por horas hasta que llegó la atardecer y Joker y Shadow se cansaron, pero perdieron de vista a Lupin y Spade.

Shadow: *cansancio* *viendo por los lados que no haya rastro de los otros Kaitous* Creo que los perdimos de vista.

Joker: *cansancio* *vio hasta arriba un gran edificio* ¿Un hotel? ¿Eh? ¿Que se supone que haremos en un hotel?

Shadow volvió a tomar de las manos de Joker y lo llevó dentro.

Mientras Lupin y Spade se perdieron de l cansancio a Joker y Shadow:

Lupin: ¡Rayos! *chasqueo los dedos por furia*

Spade: Te lo dije, mal plan.

Dentro del hotel, en una pequeña habitación que tiene una cama grande:

Joker: ¡¿Una cama?! *se tiro y cayó cómodo* ¡Que suave es!

Shadow se empieza a soltar parte de su ropa. Y Joker casi se queda dormido.

Joker: ¿Donde te dormidas?

Shadow: Hay un sofá cerca de esta habitación, a si que duerme.

Joker sintió algo de distancia y tomó de su ropa:

Joker: No hago esto por que quiero, me preocupas.

Shadow que al parecer vio el rostro de Joker un tanto roja y su mirada distante:

Shadow: ¿No puedes verme ahora, no?

Joker: No estoy ciego, solo que no puedo verte a los ojos.

Shadow: Entonces, haré que me veas. *lo empuja hasta la cama*

Shadow estando encima de Joker intentó robar un beso y Joker gritó y golpeó Shadow para que lo soltará, al acercar sus labios hasta Joker vio como el empezó a las lágrimas empezaron a caer a otra dirección cuando giro su cabeza.

Shadow: *tsk* Mejor no me atrevo hacerte llorar más.

Joker: ¿Eh? ¿Yo llorando? ¿De que hablas? *se seco las lágrimas con sus manos*

Shadow: ...

Joker: Mejor iré al baño.

Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño. Mientras Lupin y Spade consiguieron saber donde esta.

Lupin: ¡Llegamos a su meta!

Spade: ¿A su meta?

Lupin: Lo harán. ¡Ellos lo harán!

Spade: ¿Que harán que?

Lupin: mejor vámonos, no quiero interrumpir su conversación.

Spade: De acuerdo.

Los Kaitous se van tranquilos hasta dentro del hotel y en la habitación donde se hospedan los otros Kaitous, Joker salió del baño casi en poca ropa, Shadow que fue provocado a sonrojar.

Shadow: *Sonrojo* ¿porque estas así?

Joker: Tu mismo lo dijiste que estuviera cómodo como en casa.

Y así la noche comenzó a caer y Shadow intentó traer alguna toalla o algo para cubrirlo pero no encontro nada. Así que se tapó la cara para no verlo.

Shadow: ¡Por favor cubrete!

Joker: No quiero.

Así termina el capitulo de la cual el siguiente capitulo contendrá un contenido adulto.

Fin.


	32. Capítulo 32

**_Capitulo 32: El Beso Promesa. (R-18)_**

La noche apareció y la brillante luz de luna comenzó a iluminar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, en una habitación de paredes pintadas de beige y de cortinas rojas, Shadow que estaba sentado muy sorprendido en una cama grande y cubierta de mantas rojas.

Tan sorprendido Shadow no quería ver a Joker en poca ropa e intentaba cubrirlo hasta que repentinamente, Joker que se puso encima de Shadow y le robó un beso.

Shadow: *nervioso* ¡¿Oye, que es lo que pretendes?!

Con la mirada juguetona de Joker Shadow se puso más nervioso que nunca.

Joker: ¿Confundido?

Shadow: ¡Callate!

Joker se empezó a reir muy coqueto. Tomó de la mano de Shadow y se lo puso en su pecho intentando seducir a Shadow:

Shadow: ¡¿Oye, que haces?!

Joker: ¿Lo sientes?

Shadow: ¿Que debo sentir?

Joker: Mis latidos.

Shadow: ¿Eh? *nervioso*

Joker puso su cabeza al pecho de Shadow para escuchar los latidos del corazón de Shadow que se inquietaba con esos actos que Joker hace:

Shadow: ¡¿Eh?!

Joker: *risa coqueta* ¡Me gusta tus latidos! *sonrojo que se podía notar hasta en sus orejas*

Joker se levanto y le dijo las palabras más inquietantes que pone nervioso a cualquiera con solo decirlo:

Joker: ¡Me gustas! *viendo a otro lado por nervios*

Shadow: *impactado* ¿Eh? Espera... ¡No te confiese tan rápido! ¡Ademas somos hombres!

Joker: ¿Eh? ¡Te tomas en serio esto! ¡Por favor! *nervios* El amor no tiene ningún límite. ¡Asi que admite que te gusto!

Shadow: *glup* Entonces *nervios* Me gustas.

Ambos que estaban entre la espada y la pared se pudieron ver a los ojos y luego sus labios chocaron y dieron un beso de amor y Joker le empezó a caer sus lágrimas de felicidad por el beso, y luego de estar atrapados en ese beso que se convirtió en beso apasionado se soltaron y sus salivas quedaron impregnado en sus bocas y hasta sus lenguas que están completamente llenos de sus salivas.

Joker: Te quiero.

Shadow: Yo igual.

Shadow que le empezó a quitar la camisa de botón a botón que lleva puesto Joker hasta dejarlo desnudo por completo:

Joker: Esto era lo que querías ver ¿Verdad, Shadow? ¿O mejor te puedo llamar Cyan?

Shadow: ¿Eh? Claro. Ya extrañaba mi antiguo nombre, Jack.

Joker: Si, estas en lo cierto.

Shadow: Que recuerdos.

Joker: ¿recuerdos?

Shadow que llevo a Joker hasta la cama estando encima de el y le empezó a murmurar:

Shadow: *murmuro* Gracias por salvarme.

Y abraza a Joker entre todo el dolor que recordó y sus lágrimas soltarán.

Shadow: *llorando*

Joker: ¿Eh? ¡¿Eeeeeeh?! ¿Shadow? ¿Estas bien?

Shadow: Si, y ahora es momento de que igual veas lo que tengo preparado.

Joker: ¿Que prearast-*interrupción*

En un momento cómico donde ello se hacen chibis xD Shadow se levanta de la cama y en arte de magia se quita la ropa quedando desnudo provocando a Joker estar más nervioso que nunca.

Joker: ¡Sha- Shadow!

Shadow: ¡Que! ¿No puedo estar desnudo a tu lado?

Joker: ¡¿Eh?! ¡Eh! ¡Que amable eres!

Shadow: ¿Amable, yo? Ya veras.

En el momento incómodo Shadow levanto las piernas de Joker provocando que ponga más nervioso y cerrara sus ojos Shadow que vio el libido de Joker crecer y ponerse duro y firme, quería tocarlo, pero prefirió penetrarlo.

Shadow: Lo siento, Jack. Te dolerá un poco.

En asombro Joker empezó a sentir un profundo dolor dentro abrazo fuertemente a Shadow con toda la presión que lo ataba:

Joker: *gemidos* ¡Duele mucho! ¡Ah~ duele!

Shadow que movía su caderas para que su pene entrara al interior de Joker.

Shadow: *agitado* ¡Jack!

Joker: ¡Cyan, detente! *agitado* ¡No sigas!

Shadow: *agitado* ¡Me excitas! ¡Tu voz me excita! *agitado*

Joker: ¡Tu pene esta dentro de mi! *gemido*

Shadow: Lo siento. *gemido*

En el momento preciso Shadow estalla dejando semen por toda la entre pierna de Joker:

Joker: *agitado* ¡Mm Ah~! ¿Que eso? ¡Que asco!

Shadow: *nervioso* ¡L-Lo siento! ¡No me pude contener!

Joker: ¿Eh? ¿No importa si lo puedo probar?

Shadow: ¿Que haces?

Joker tomó parte de ese líquido ligoso que tiene cubierto tanto su estómago y su entre pierna y se lo metió a su boca hasta saborearlo:

Shadow: ¿Eh?

Joker: ¡Sabe a vainilla!

Shadow: ¡Eres un enfermo!

Joker: ¿Eh?

Se volvieron a besar nuevamente hasta cansarse y llegar el día siguiente que la luz del sol empezó a iluminar un poco la habitación y Joker que estaba durmiendo se sintió molesto que la luz del sol iluminara su cara y se despertó y vio a Shadow durmiendo a su lado hasta que recordó algo:

Joker: ¿Eh, Shadow durmió conmigo? ¡Maldición!

De repente despertó a Shadow con el grito que pegó.

Shadow: ¡Ya callate! *le avienta una almohada a Joker*

Desde que Shadow le aventó la almohada hasta su cara lo tomó y lo bajo hasta que de una extraña cara luego se riera, Shadow sintió algo de vergüenza, pero sonrío a escondidas.

Fin de Arco. (Temporada como quieran llamar xD)

Ahora se viene un nuevo Arco donde la rivalidad entre Shadow y Spade y al parecer Lupin se quiere meter en el juego (temporada 3) ¿podra Joker quedarse con alguno de los 3 Kaitous?

Arco 2: Delirios al límite. Capítulo 33: La loca mañana de celos.

Nota: a partir de aquí doy terminado este libro para continuar en el siguiente libro. (Lo voy hacer como si fueran temporadas de anime de tv xD)


End file.
